Light in a Corrupt World
by WitchWolf6470
Summary: Vermilliah is just a child, given to the wizards as a gift from the Elves of Light. How will she fair in a world unknown to her? Surrounded by rude boys and an impending war? Rated M for later chapters. MWPP Era. Will be Remus/OC eventually. So there will be romance and love, I promise.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"We will not prepare to fight for a war we have not yet foreseen. It is not in our path."

I craned my neck to stare over at my father, standing by a man with purple robes and a long silver beard with matching hair that fell down his back. I sat by a warm spring with my hands submerged as I rubbed them together, ridding them of the grime bark had left from climbing the nearby elder trees. As they moved further away, I quickly hopped up and hurried along after them, my curiosity peeked. War? I had only heard miniscule things of it before, many elders quieted such topics around children.

"I cannot force you to help me, Glandur. I come to you because it is not the first time you have saved man when you did not have to interfere. It is not here yet, there is no need to decide today, but he is gaining power daily. He does not care who he has to cut down for power." The man paused, his hands clasping behind his back as my father turned patiently to him. The man asked, "Has he not come to seek you already?"

"Albus…" My father's deep purple eyes settled on mine and I felt the shame of listening in on his conversation burn my cheeks. I ran to him and hid this shame in his silky grey robes, peeking over at the elder wizard that now smiled down at me. "There is only one sacrifice I can offer you, and I am not sure my heart can bare it." He sighed and looked off into the distance.

"This is my daughter, Vermilliah." As my father spoke his voice was distant and he stroked my thick wavy brown hair absently. I continued to watch the wizard, who respectfully kept his silence as he waited for my father's decision. I felt my mother's presence nearing, I had always been connected to them and could feel them always. Father said this would fade if I ever left the sanctuary of our forest home.

"Yes. He has come to look for our village. He could not find us because of his intentions. My wife has not seen our aid to you, and I have lost my own sight. I sacrificed it long ago." His eyes settled back down on me and he smiled. "Always the curious one. Never wanting to be left from knowledge." I shifted my gaze to meet his and moved behind him to hide from the piercing gaze of this stranger. I liked his heart, but we did not get many visitors, for they had to be let in, or you could not find us. It left me unsure. If father did not intend to help him, why has he let him inside?

"Glandur!" My mother called as she approached. I smiled at her from behind my father and she smiled back, her soft pink lips popping off of her pale, perfect skin. My mother was beautiful, tall, and graceful. I was told I favored her, but I did not see it, I was far too small to see her in myself.

"I have found your place my daughter." My ears perked and I grinned at her. My place? So many other Elfish children had known their own from birth, this was good news. When I went to move to her my father had grabbed my shoulder gently and held me to his side, and my smile faltered. He was not joyous at this news?

"Anjali…" His defeat was clear as my mother stopped beside us and welcomed Albus. I put my hand on his against my shoulder and stayed silent. Was he afraid? Was my future a sad one?

"Anjali, as beautiful as ever. I must have aged for the both of us…" This must have been a joke, and I only figured it was because we seemed not to age at all in sanctuary. "I was just wondering where you were hiding, I figured you would be the one greeting me, always seeing me coming. It's very hard to surprise you."

"Oh Albus… I have been weeping all morning, excuse my absence." I reached out with my other hand to take my mothers. Sometimes her visions hurt her, I did not like it. I hoped that I would never see the way she did. "There is good news for you my old friend, we have a light for you. It will aid you in your battle, and I trust you will return it when your struggles end, unharmed…"

My mother's greyish silver eyes were alight with happiness, and Albus seemed to let out a sigh of some relief. I wondered why him? Why was he so burdened with this conflict that he had to be the one to seek us out? My father was still silent, touching my hair and my shoulder. My mother stroked my fingers affectionately and kneeled before me.

"Run off now dear one, wash up for dinner. You will be at the ceremony tonight and learn all about these matters…" My mother assured me, stroking loose locks of hair behind my ears and releasing me from my father, sending me away. They did not speak again until I was out of earshot.

My mother met with me after I had bathed and she braided my wet hair down my back, placing small white flowers around in my hair and taking care to stroke my cheeks and watch my every move. I kept asking what the light was but she would not give in, so I decided to give up. I would learn soon.

"How did you meet Albus?" I asked slowly, looking at my hair in the mirror above my mother's herb table. She always warned me not to stare into it too long, for I might be lost in my own eyes. I was not sure what it meant, but I wasn't going to try it.

"A long time ago… When he was but a boy." Was all she said, and then she urged me to pull on a white dress that hung down below my knees. She pulled silk ribbons around my waste and tied them beautifully in the back, kissing me on the top of the head when she was done and motioning for me to slip on a white pair of sandals that she also tied straps around my ankles on. On the way down to the ceremony I walked hand in hand with my mother, and when I seen my father, he seemed less tense than he had been. I held my free hand out to him and we walked together as one.

The ceremony hall was a large grouping of trees in an unnaturally vast and perfectly oval shape around a long table, where important meetings often took place. When we slipped into the only opening in the trees I seen my great grandfather already sitting at the head of the table, looking sternly out over the commotion of others seeking where they should be. The trees opened at the top to let the sun pour inside, and the table was already glimmering with silver plates and goblets. I had only been here once during an event, and it was my birth so I had never seen it so full of other elves.

I noticed the wizard Albus was perched beside my grandfather, making polite conversation with Galen, my father's friend and the community historian. Galen was speaking animatedly with his hands and pointing upward. He must be telling Albus the story of how this place had come to be. I wanted to hurry to listen, but my parents held purposefully onto my hands. It was clear- I was not to leave their sight here.

We sat on the opposite side of my great grandfather, named Derek for _ruler of the people._ It was his birth-right to rule for a thousand years, after which he was to hand his power to his son to rule for his own thousand. But my grandfather had been lost to a darkness that only his own father seems to understand. He has been locked away, and for the duration of his rule my grandfather now grows tired and bored. He was supposed to be freed of his obligation to live over two hundred years ago.

I waited patiently for the feast, and when it was set out upon the table and everyone was seated we ate. I indulged on my favorite berries and my parents allowed me to do so, watching me with small smiles. I wondered what my path was with increased curiosity when I was full, almost bouncing in my seat with anticipation. My mother said I would find out here, and I didn't want to wait until after they gave the wizard a gift. I wanted to know _now_.

When everyone was done eating my grandfather stood and everyone quieted.

"Today we meet because in the face of evil, the Elves of Light will not stand by while innocence is stolen, even in the event it may leave inerasable marks on our souls. We do not do this for glory, or out of obligation, we sacrifice enough to bring peace to a world that is growing with hate." As he paused the whispers began. _Are we going to fight? - Who is in danger? _"On this day we will give the ultimate sacrifice to protect those in need, and we will place our most sacred light in the hands of this wizard before you."

I looked over at the wizard, who looked utterly confused. Most sacred?

"Vermilliah, Daughter of Anjali the _messenger, _and Glandur _defender of men,_ please rise."

I stared, open mouthed, at my great grandfather, who watched my expectantly. What had just happened? My mother nudged me to stand. I did not notice the look of complete shock on Albus Dumbledore's face as I looked out over my people. Even if he had wanted to take it back he could not. My mother held out a small bowl and I cupped it in my hands, standing on unsure legs.

"You will be the light for wizard-kinds darkest times, you will hold hope in the eyes of the unsure, and have a power unknown to their enemy. Drink the potion of _Erised_ great- granddaughter, you leave your home at day break."

As I raised the bowl to my lips I was trembling. Was I excited- scared- sad? All of these things? My father had not wanted me to go- my mother seemed sure of my fate. I was caught between both. When the potion was gone one thing was sure- there was no going back now.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Readers!

I just wanted to leave a note because I didn't manage to get one in on the prologue. Sorry the prologue had to have its own chapter, it turned out longer than I had anticipated. I am open to any suggestions you have to offer but please don't act like you're better than me and be rude about my writing. I could be worse. I don't plan to focus a lot on the first 5 years but I should have at least 1 Chapter for each year as a brief run down. It is also going to be a developing relationship between Remus and the OC so please be patient if you do want to read this story for that reason. I am not entirely sure if this story will reach past Hogwarts, but I am thinking about up until Lily and James die. Everything will stay as true as possible up until the whole Remus/Tonks thing. Maybe. If that happens. I'm winging it. Happy reading!

WitchWol6470

**DISCLAIMER: Anything Harry Potter is not mine, this much is clear.**

**Chapter 1 Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾ **

Saying goodbye to my parents wasn't as hard as I was anticipating. It was short, and they promised that I would see them again. I was to attend Albus Dumbledore's school, which was called Hogwarts. I was given a wand crafted by my great-grandmother, who had taught wand lore to few, but studied it for many years. It was elder, twelve and a half inches, with a unicorn hair core. We did not use wands as a whole, very few elves even practiced with them, but if properly used we could channel our power well. I would not need a wand to learn the wizarding spells, but it was required to keep up appearances. I would be in great danger if this 'Dark Lord' were to hear Dumbledore was teaching someone of my kind.

The potion I had drank made me look much duller, I had to admit. My skin was still pale but did not have the light glow, and my hair was still thick and brown but not as shiny. My eyes remained purple but my ears rounded out more, barely leaving any sign of being pointed. I was so enthralled by what laid ahead of me that this mattered little, though I noticed it was harder to tuck my hair behind my ears and have it stay put.

I kept the wand tucked in a ribbon around my waste, constantly adjusting it and wishing I didn't have to carry it everywhere I went. This was the third place I had tried to store it by the fifth day away from my home-land. My parent's presence was already fading, but I hoped that they felt how happy I was to be on my path. Of course I was sad, but being sad was not going to help me get through this time in a different world.

I was staying in a pub called The Leaky Cauldron, and each day I would take a little leather pouch my mother had given me, filled with a few coins of the wizarding money I had to exchange for, and wander around Diagon Ally.

The first thing I noticed about these people was how clumsy they were. It was all I could do to not bump into them jostling up and down the crowded street, some shoving their way into shops. It only took three days for me to learn how to quickly move through the crowds without coming into contact with any of them.

The second thing I noticed was how quirky they all seemed to be. Some overtly crazy, others jolly and dressed brightly in extravagant cloaks. I found my way to the robe shop my second day to get fitted for my school robes, and noticed how I already seemed to be taller than the other first years being fitted for their own. I was short for an elf at my age, but I guessed seeing the wizarding kids that this was a good thing. I didn't want to seem out of place.

The third thing was the most magnificent and delicious- Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I had never had anything like it. It was cold and sweet- creamy. I found myself trying a new flavor every day that I waited for Albus to return. I slowly acquired my school books, made small talk with the book keepers at Flourish and Blotts, and watched the wizard community bustle around busily, trying to familiarize myself with their behavior.

It was my seventh day when Albus returned to find me lying on my stomach flipping through _'A Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1'. _He had knocked and entered, a smile already in place on his kind face. When we had left together he seemed upset, I assumed because he was taking me from my parents, his old friends. He seemed more upset than I had been, but he had asked for help, and there was no turning me down. It was my fate.

"Hello Vermilliah." I sat up and smiled kindly at him. "Have you found your way around easily? I am sorry that I had to leave you, I had other matters to attend to…"

"It's okay Albus. I needed to lose fear of interacting with others, I face a world full of nothing but strangers. I found the most wonderful place- have you ever had ice cream? They gave me a free chocolate blast ice cream cone yesterday for being such a loyal customer! The owner is really nice!" He listened to me talk and nodded when I had finished, his blue eyes sparkling.

"It is quite amazing, ice cream. I am glad you've adjusted so well and found new things to enjoy. Have you gotten everything from your school list?" I nodded and closed the book on my bed, walking over to a desk in the corner and putting it on top of a pile of books on the floor beside it. My wand lay on the desk, along with the box holding my new robes and a set of brass scales with a cauldron for Potions class. I had gotten a Potions starter kit that came with the ingredients I may need, and the only thing I really needed now was a trunk to put it all in.

As if reading my mind the old wizard waved his wand and a trunk appeared beside me, set open and empty. The initials at the end read 'V.A. Dumbledore'.

"You will have to call me Professor Dumbledore at school, but the story will be that you are my niece, and your parents asked me to care for you and watch after you at Hogwarts. It will be the only excuse I think will be plausible with you seeming to know me so well." I started to neatly put things in the trunk as I listened to him, glad that I would have an excuse if I needed to speak to the only person I would know at school.

"Thank you… Professor" I grinned at him and closed the top, clasping it shut before standing straight to look at him. "I leave tomorrow?"

"Certainly. I will be staying here tonight, and I will escort you to the train station first thing in the morning- After a good breakfast anyway." He winked at me with a chuckle, and told me his room number if I needed anything. I felt fairly confident that I would make it through the night alone.

I woke from my first dream since leaving home with a start. I had been wandering the forest- lost. I could not find my home and I could hear the busy noise of Diagon Alley just past the trees. Every time I thought I was getting close I would turn and run away- calling out for my mother. I was scared- what was I going to do? How was I supposed to know the right way to go? I needed guidance- but it never came. I jumped up as there was a bang on my door.

"Meet Dumbledore for breakfast downstairs in an hour! Bring your trunk!" It was the lady that kept the rooms, I could tell even over the hammering of my heart.

"Okay!" I called back, sliding out of bed and forcing myself to put on a dress I had laid out the night before. I suddenly felt nervous- what if these witches and wizards didn't like me? What if they knew I was different?

I met with Dumbledore, greeting him as 'Professor' with a playful smile that he returned. We did not attend school, more so we were born into a fate and may follow an elder's instruction… I realized how lucky I was to be so young and learning a whole new way of life. When we had finished our breakfast I followed him towards the door leading back to the small space that opened into Diagon Alley. We did not tap any bricks though.

"I am sure your mother has _flitted_ with you before, but this will be much more unpleasant, I assure you." He told me, holding his arm out and gesturing for me to take it.

I thought I might puke. The sensation was completely unexpected and I had been pulled forward at the naval on an outward breath, so I struggled to catch a breath but it was futile. When my feet hit solid ground again I coughed and my eyes watered, holding tightly onto the elder wizards arm to steady myself before I stumbled forward.

I blinked the tears from my eyes and let go of his arm, straightening and rubbing my uneasy stomach. I never wanted to do that again. We were on a busy platform surrounded by- these were not wizards. They seemed so busy hurrying along that they did not see us appear out of thin air. I had the feeling that they _couldn't_ see us for a moment, until people started to stare wildly at Dumbledore's deep blue robes and tall hat.

"I cannot accompany you any further my dear. I will see you at Hogwarts. Run straight at the barrier between 9 and 10" He said this in a hushed voice, and I thought it was absurd. No one was paying attention to what he was saying. They were far too distracted by his appearance. He motioned to the trunk he had been holding onto with his free hand, and I loaded it onto a trolley.

I bid him farewell and wondered off to find the platform, weaving easily in and out of these people. They must be the non-wizard humans. No magic, probably the most defenseless of the thinking creatures, yet we hid from them. I always wondered why, my father said that it was a matter of scaring them, and that we need not have the world know of things they would only want to possess themselves.

When I found the brick barrier with the signs for platforms 9 and 10 I looked it over, circling it and looking it up and down. How odd. Did he expect me to walk into this wall? I looked around after a moment to find a boy watching me laughing, his parents standing behind him with amused expressions.

"Hello" I said politely, and looked back at the wall for a moment. "Do you know what this is?" I asked, motioning towards the bricks before me.

"Yes dear" The mother said and patted her son on the shoulder. "Show her James, Richard, go with him."

The boy grinned and positioned himself for a straight shot at the wall, his father standing behind him. I watched as they started towards it, raising their walks to a fast stride, but I could tell that James was eager to run full speed at the wall- and then they were gone.

I blinked, having been standing right at the spot they should have collided. I looked back at the mother who motioned for me to come to her, and I complied, rolling my trolley up and positioning it towards the wall as her son had.

"Now if you're nervous we should go a little faster, but a quick walk will manage just fine." She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and turned my eyes forward, taking a steady breath and clearing my mind. I followed her pressure on my shoulder and we were almost at a jog when the wall was right in front of us- I had to resist the urge to close my eyes- and then we were surrounded by different people on an outside platform, the sun beating down on us. The giant red steam engine was before us, and I felt my heart race. I felt like every day that passed I was forced to do something unfamiliar- mostly I liked it, but why couldn't we just have popped up at the school instead of here?

"Come here dear, I'll have the boys load your trunk for you" Though I could load it myself she reminded me of my mother, and I followed her to find her family for the extra moments of comfort. "I'm Laura Potter dear, Ms. Potter to you of course, where are you parents?"

I couldn't keep my eyes from jumping to all the different people on the platform, catching glimpses of the animals other students had atop their trunks and friends being reunited after a summer apart. Most families were still together, mothers reminding their children to be good and brush their teeth, fathers looking on happily.

"I… I am Dumbledore's niece. My parents sent me to be under his protection at school." She nodded kindly and waved her husband over when he came into view. "My name is Vermilliah."

"What a lovely name. Richard this is Albus Dumbledore's niece! I would be nice to her if I were you James!" James just stuck his tongue out at her and looked me over doubtfully.

"Doesn't look like a Dumbledore." He stated in a bored tone, looking around the platform absently.

"Well of course she doesn't." Richard Potter laughed, and held his hand out to me. I stared at it, unsure of what this meant, and I hesitantly put my own hand out. How funny of a gesture to clasp hands and shake them up and down. I smiled at Mr. Potter and took my hand back.

I thanked them after they had placed my trunk on the train and I waved goodbye, dragging the trunk down the hall behind me to find a compartment that was not already packed full. I found one with only two students, but they sneered at me and told me no first years allowed. How rude. I decided to find an empty car and settle down, I put my robes on when I wasn't sure what else to do and decided to read through my _A History of Magic _school book.

It took so long for the train to start moving, and I got bored quickly reading the dates when there was so much going on outside of the car. I was extremely thankful when another first year entered the compartment with an irritated look on her face, dragging her trunk in loudly.

"Can I sit here?" She asked a bit aggressively, and I assumed she had noticed because her facial features softened. "Sorry. Today isn't going as planned, that doesn't mean I should take it out of you."

I just nodded and pulled my feet up and crossed my legs, my eyes wandering back to the door where a boy stood wearing clothes that were far too big for him, with a curtain of black hair hanging partly in his face. I waved and smiled at him and he took this as an okay to enter, helping the girl put her trunk on a rack before pulling his own in.

"I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans." She held her hand out and I took it confidently this time, letting her do the shaking because I didn't want to exaggerate the movement. "This is Severus."

The boy didn't speak but nodded her way, sitting beside Lily and looking out the window.

"I'm Vermilliah Dumbledore" I replied as our hands separated, tossing my book into my trunk.

"Like Albus Dumbledore? The head master?" Lily asked, her eyes wide and curious now. Even Severus looked over at this, not looking so uninterested now.

"I'm his niece." I explained, tucking my hair back behind my ears and blushing slightly under their gazes. Was he super famous or something? How am I supposed to go unnoticed if he is? "My parents wanted me to go to his school so… here I am. I don't know much about Hogwarts though. "

Lily quickly went on a long explanation of her hopes for the following year and how amazing a school Hogwarts was. She explained that Severus was going to be a Slytherin, and that there were four houses that we could be placed in. I secretly hoped I was put in whatever house she went to, because she was being so nice to me already. She pulled out a book titled _'Hogwarts, A History'_ and held it out for me to take.

"Here you can borrow this! It's fascinating stuff. Of course Sev has taught me a lot that isn't in there- so if you have any questions I bet he could help you… His family is magical so he grew up learning it all but I'm a muggle born. You must have a magical family too if you're a Dumbledore." She was talking so fast she barely had time to breathe in between sentences. She was very excited to be going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry… but was I?


	3. Chapter 2

I must admit that I picked a pretty bad time to start a story. Not so much because I don't have the time to write it but because I shouldn't. I have an Essay due in two days I haven't even started and here I am… writing this. xD I think it speaks for itself that I'm writing this for myself because only a few people bothered to go to chapter 1. For those of you who do end up giving it a try, the titles will tell you exactly what is in the chapter. Mostly my years will be about developing the friendships, or seeing tragedy, but pass quickly until Year 6. For now Vermilliah and Remus will develop each year so there will be a little bit on that each year as well! I think because I am 22 and in college now it freaks me out to write angst between young teens so it will all lead up to it. Enjoy!

WitchWolf6470

_P.S.- This Chapter is longer than I had originally intended it to be. I want to get a feel for my OC though, and I want any readers to understand her as well. Mainly Chapter 3 will just be about how she copes with adjusting to all the new-ness of Hogwarts in Year 1. The pace will pick up after this. _

**Chapter 2 Sorting / First Day of Classes**

When the train arrived I had decided I liked both Lily and Severus, and I followed them out onto the platform. A giant of a man appeared with a lantern clasped in a hand as big as a dinner plate, if not even larger. His booming voice called out for the first years to follow him, and we all crowded around and bumped against each other, craning our necks to look where we might be going, but it was too dark to see past the light of the lantern the giant man held.

As we came to a vast body of water I realized we would be going to the castle by boat. When I entered a boat with my two new companions I looked over to see James Potter again, his glasses lopsided in his fit of laughter as another boy with black hair pushed someone into the lake. The boy smirked over at James before they both reached over the boat to pull the round boy from the dark water, patting his sopping wet shoulder. He nervously watched the two culprits and stuttered out an unsure laugh. I felt bad for him. James seemed like a good person, but he also seemed kind of full of himself.

I turned away from the scene as the boats pulled forward without any help, the lanterns that hung from the front lighting the way. I noticed how the boats didn't even seem to be leaving ripples from their movement, and I reached down to touch the black water, letting my flingers glide through and create some sort of movement. This comforted me. I was busy staring at the trail my fingers left when the other students began to gasp and point across the lake, and when I looked up my mouth opened slightly in awe.

Atop a rocky home sat a castle, windows lit and the reflection sparling off the water. I understood why the first years had come this way, and I assumed that I would never see the castle from this point ever again. So I kept my eyes glued to it, trying to memorize every tower and window, and I wondered if I would be able to pin point from a window where I was at in the lake then. The boats took us into a cavern of sorts, and it led up to a dock with steps that I assumed must lead into the castle.

Lily was bursting with joy, pointing things out on our way up. The walls were stone and I could tell the castle was extremely old, but very well kept. There were scourge marks on the walls behind the torches lighting the halls, and the portraits on the walls moved. Some waved or smiled, and a few walked out of their frames and away from us, I noticed them passing through other canvases as they made their getaway. I was very amused by the art, and became so heavily lost staring at the different scenes that I ran straight into Lily.

"Sorry!" I whispered, but she was just as lost in the grandeur of this place as I was and she only giggled at me. In the forest our few building were magnificently built, but so well kept. I loved the flaws of the walls here, how every mark or missing piece had a story behind it.

An elderly witch stood in front of the group of us, her hair pulled back in a tight bun with a strict look on her face as she peered over her wired glasses and examined us. Her robes were a deep emerald green and she had a pointed hat that she was adjusting in her precise hands.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, past this door lies the Entrance hall and across that the Great hall were the sorting ceremony will take place. There are four houses in which you will be individually placed and the other students in your house will be like your family. The four houses are Gryffindor-" Severus sneered and whispered something to Lily about this house, who immediately scolded him for it. "-Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Follow me."

Minerva McGonagall held her head high and her back straight as she turned, leading us out into a massive hall with ceilings so high I could barely make them out and a grand marble staircase that sat on the groups right. I eyed the towering oak doors to our left as I followed the movement of the others, and when I looked forward we were being led into a small door to the left of another, bigger set of doors, where loud commotion was coming from. This must be where the rest of the students sat, waiting our arrival.

Professor McGonagall made sure we were all stuffed into the small room before she left us for a few moments. Only then had I realized how hungry I was. My stomach growled and I rubbed it with care, hoping we would be eating after the sorting. It was impossible not to be in some contact with the other forty-plus people in the room, but it was making me anxious to be stuck in such a small place. As soon as I thought I would have to shove my way out of this crowd the witch returned to us and let us file out into 'The Great Hall'.

I sighed a breath of relief and looked skyward immediately to stare at the stars that mirrored the sky outside. What a wonderful place this was. In the room were four long tables, one for each house, with hundreds of students seated, most not paying attention at all to our presence, others staring intently at us. I smiled at a few people and looked at the back of the hall, where another table sat long ways at the end of the other four, where there were older witches and wizards seated, presumably our teachers.

"When I call our name, come forward and sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted." Professor McGonagall unraveled a scroll and held it in one hand, a ragged hat in the other. "Abbott, Renee."

A small girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes stepped up to the stool first, I felt bad for her having to be the first one, but it didn't take too much time for her to be placed into Gryffindor, and she hopped off the stool and went quickly to the cheering table to get out of the spot light. I was distracted looking around the hall again and the next time I looked up the boy James had become friendly with was also placed into Gryffindor, and he smirked over at a different table as he strode over confidently to join Renee Abbott. I wish I hadn't missed his name.

Two more were called, one placed in Ravenclaw and one Slytherin, but when I heard my name called I froze momentarily. Lily turned to me and pushed me slightly up towards the stool before I built up the courage to walk up and sit on the stool. I caught a short glimpse of the hall watching me before the hat fell over my eyes. I cursed my ears being rounded.

'_Well, well. I haven't placed an elf in Hogwarts in a century.'_ I hummed softly as I realized the hat was talking to me and my eyes rolled up as if I would see something inside of it. _'Always good for Ravenclaw, have all of the qualities of being a loyal Hufflepuff… why else would you be here if not out of loyalty to people you don't even know…" _The hat seemed to be talking to itself, so I patiently waited.

'_Gryffindor is definitely a possibility. Even Slytherin… Maybe not the best of places though… I'll have to say… _GRYFFINDOR!" I let out a long sigh of relief that it was over and I waved at Lily before I slid out of the stool and followed Renee Abbott and the other boys footsteps. The boy introduced himself as Sirius Black, and he seemed very self-assured later when James joined, high-fiving him.

Lily was sorted after me, and she whispered that Severus was probably mad at her, but that she was glad she got to stay with me now. The others sorted into Gryffindor were Lupin, Remus- a rugged looking boy who looked worn out, when he approached I could sense he was two-natured, and I looked at him almost apologetically. Then McDonald, Mary -with shiny light brown hair and kind eyes- Pettigrew, Peter -who I recognized as the round boy Sirius had pushed into the lake and was still slightly damp- Pewter, Stacey -a taller girl for her age, with brunette hair cut above her shoulders- and last but definitely the most animated about his house, Potter, James. Unfortunately, Lily seemed upset when Severus was sorted into Slytherin, just like he said he would be.

I noticed how Peter seemed to have stuck with them, despite their joke on him, and they easily had accepted him. Sirius shook hands with Remus, and they all seemed to fit well together. The girls on the other hand- well we were all mostly quiet as we listened to Dumbledore explain the rules and wish us a wonderful school year. When he had finished, I turned to the table just in time to see the empty silver dishes fill with an array of different foods.

I had never tried any of it, so I put a little of everything that I could reach on my plate, and me and Lily chatted over our favorites and watched the house ghost float around greeting old students and new ones. When the dinner disappeared only to be replaced by desserts we groaned, but refused to not have a sample of everything in front of us, and when we were led from the hall and up the stairs by a 'prefect' (whatever that was) we couldn't wait to climb the stairs and crawl into our new beds. I barely had time to appreciate the maroon hangings and soft sheets before I was drifting off to sleep.

When I woke the other girls were still asleep. I slipped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, and then I maneuvered quietly around the room, undressing beside my bed and pulling on my pleated skirt, pressed white button up, and knee high socks. When Lily woke I was contemplating what to do with a strip of fabric striped with red and gold left at the end of my bed atop my trunk. I held it out and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Need some help?" She smiled sleepily at me and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her flame red hair was wild as if she moved a lot in her sleep, and the large shirt that she had slept in turned half way around her body. I nodded, and when she stood and helped me, I repeated the motioned she showed me a few times before getting it right. Apparently this was called a tie, she said in the muggle world only men wore them, but it must be how they could tell us apart here by the house colors.

I pulled on my school robes and black shoes, but they felt uncomfortable and constricting on my toes, so I walked slowly as Lily laughed at me, promising to meet me at breakfast. I took my time in the common room while it was mostly empty, studying the portraits and shelves and decorations. I liked the large window that you could look out to see the grounds of the school, and we were so high you could see the tops of the seemingly never-ending trees in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore had said students were not to ever enter it, hence the name, but I secretly longed to feel the forest floors under my feet and climb the highest trees.

When I found the Great Hall I was happy to have only lost my way once, and I sat down at the table alone, seeing no other first years yet. The rest of the table was scattered with groups of friends, some even from other houses. I decided Lily was crazy to think her and Severus would have trouble staying friends, it only seemed to mean that they had different living spaces.

I tried some fluffy white scrambled eggs, but decided it wasn't my favorite food that I had tried so far, and moved on to bacon- which was delicious. I only managed to eat some toasted bread and a couple of slices when Lily plopped down on the bench beside me. Her uniform mirrored mine exactly, our once plain black robes now with a red stripe down the edges and embroidered with the Gryffindor crest on the left breast, right over our hearts. I asked Lily who must have come into our rooms and done this, but she said she wasn't sure, and that she would ask Severus when she seen him.

I munched a little more on some fruit and when our schedules were handed out Lily was very pleased to have Potions with the other first year Slytherin students. James must have just overheard hear, sitting down across the table from us as he shoved a whole piece of bacon into his mouth at once, looking down at his schedule.

"Slytherin's and Gryffindor's _don't_ get along Evans" He said this through his bacon, and Sirius was right behind him, starting a talk about how only bad people went to Slytherin.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin but me. Trust me, I know." Sirius said as he ignored his schedule and started loading eggs onto his plate. Lily was turned red in the face and I think she just managed to not blow up on them about how very wrong they were, but she spotted Severus and stalked off.

"That can't be true. Something like that can't possibly determine that you're a bad person." I tried to reason, but they were having none of it. Peter and Remus soon joined them and Remus only shrugged, and Peter nodded along. I decided not to take their word on it and left them to go see if Lily was ready for Transfiguration, our first lesson of the day. Lily went, promising Severus to see him in potions, and telling him she would hurt him if he didn't sit next to her.

"This class will be fun! We'll start out small- but eventually we'll be able to turn a table into a horse- or something like that!" Lily was bursting with excitement, and I tried to hide my own. In the wizarding world you get to try all the main branches before making your choice, in my world people usually picked only one thing to stick with throughout their lives. I was glad the pressure was off of me to do so, it seemed like an insane responsibility now. Only a few weeks ago it was just the way things were… now I felt conflict… and seen more than one path ahead of me. Not knowing what was to come was intimidating- but also thrilling.

Professor McGonagall got straight to the point when class was started, and I decided I liked her no-nonsense personality. She explained the different branches of Transfiguration, and how we would only focus on _Transformation_ until our third year or on, when we would learn how to use _Switches, _then _Vanishing, _which was easier than conjuring, and she briefly described _Human Transfiguration_, showing us her own animagus form and giving the examples of werewolves and metamorphmagus. I glanced over to Remus Lupin absently.

My interest was piqued as she popped back up from her cat form, turning to the chalk board behind her and writing an equation for us to copy and learn, and stressed how important it was to use extreme caution in her class, that any foolishness would get you kicked out. She passed a box of matches around and wrote the incantation on the board so that everyone could see. I don't think she expected many of us to change our matches into needles or much of anything at all, but it was a good way to let us try it out and pass the first class smoothly.

"Brashio!" Lily whispered and flicked her wand at the match on the desk in front of here. When nothing happened she looked defeated. I turned my attention to my match, and pulled my wand from the pocket inside of my robe (I had finally found a place to keep it). I focused on the match, and thought the incantation hard, practicing the motion as I did so. I jumped when my match popped into a needle, and picked it up slowly, twirling it between my index and thumb slowly.

"Vermilliah… Did you even…?" Lily whispered, staring at the perfectly shaped needle as I sat it back down in front of me. "Did you just use a non-verbal spell?"

My eyebrows knotted together in confusion. I had no idea what that was, but I must have just done something amazing if Professor McGonagall was speechless. I swallowed hard. I didn't mean to do it. Now everyone was wondering what the big deal was as Minerva picked up my needle and examined it.

"Miss Dumbledore, see me after class." I felt my heart beating rapidly against my chest and just managed a nod as the Professor swept away and looked to see if anyone else had managed anything. Remus Lupin had managed to make his match look like a needle, but it was still wood. James Potter smirked triumphantly and showed his own needle off, and Sirius was not far behind. Lily seemed determined to not let them do better than her, and she managed a perfect needle just before the bell rang to signal the end of first period.

"I want a full foot of parchment dedicated to the aspects of the equation on the board by Monday!" Professor McGonagall stated before dismissing the class herself, and Lily promised to wait outside for me. I took my time packing my things, walking up to McGonagall's desk as I tucked my wand away in my pocket. The witch watched me for a long moment and her lips finally cracked into a smile.

"I would say I have a promising few first years this year, four of you managed to get a perfect needle the first day. This is exciting because you are all in my house of course, but never have I had a student transfigure seemingly without any effort on the first day without even moving her lips." I felt my cheeks burning and I waited for her to scold me, to tell me that I was foolish for making it so apparent that I wasn't a normal witch.

"I- I was just practicing the movement when I was thinking the incantation- I thought about how it must look when a match turns into a needle- and then…" I trailed off, and she pulled a match out, lying it on her desk between us. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow in question, and she just nodded. I pulled my wand out and licked my lips, thinking hard and staring at the needle- with a flick the match turned, and Professor McGonagall clapped for me.

"Promising, very promising." She dismissed me after this, and I was glad to be on my way with Lily, determined that in Potions I was not going to be extraordinary.

Potions was easy to be passive in. As I sat with Lily and Severus, I realized it was the only mixed table in the whole room. Everyone else paired off to their house. The entire class was just a matter of following directions, and before I knew it the entire class had passed by and the three of us had managed a simple potions to cure boils. Professor Slughorn- a very thick man with a walrus mustache- stopped and congratulated almost everyone in the class for properly making the potion, spending a moment scolding Peter Pettigrew about the severity of stirring a potion the wrong direction.

I left Lily and Severus to talk, feeling like maybe I was intruding on something as they got into a whispered argument on the way out of class, and I followed my fellow classmates to the Great Hall for lunch. I felt Albus Dumbledore's eyes follow me to the Gryffindor table, and when I looked up I could see why, as Professor McGonagall was telling him something she seemed to be happy about.

I groaned inwardly and picked at my food. The only instruction was for me to seem normal and I seemed to be failing horribly at it. When Lily joined me she seemed happier and I didn't question what had happened, I had a tendency to be far too curious and invade on peoples personal issues at home- but I was determined to not annoy the witches and wizards I had to be around for years to come. I also really liked Lily, and I wanted to be friends with her, so I respected her privacy.

After lunch we walked off to find the Charms classroom together, which our schedules said would be with the Hufflepuffs. I followed Lily down the first row out of the three, and we sat front and center. Lily seemed determined to outshine James and Sirius, but I only slightly understood why. They were definitely too proud of themselves, but I thought they were just trying to have a good time. As long as they weren't hurting anyone.

I took my time looking over the spell, practicing the motion the tiny Professor Flitwick had showed us. Her feather floated to the ceiling before mine left the desk, and I smiled at her. She seemed smug that it took James and Sirius five more minutes to figure it out. I congratulated them and asked Peter if he would like some help, his feather zooming away every time he pointed his wand at it.

This was the last class of the day, and though I wanted to go explore with Lily until dinner, Professor Flitwick told me to follow him to Dumbledore's study. I followed the Professor quietly until he stopped in front of a gargoyle statue, said 'Acid Drops!" in his squeaky little voice, and motioned for me to step onto the rising stairs.

I walked into the office, and began to look around shortly after realizing Professor Dumbledore was not there. I tried to refrain from touching anything, and I was startled by a large bird I hadn't noticed perched by his desk. I was almost nose to beak with the creature, as it watched me with equal curiosity, and I backed up a little when the door I had come through opened.

"Hello. I've heard wonderful things from your teachers." Dumbledore told me, taking a seat behind the big desk before looking at me, his blue eyes peeking over his glasses knowingly.

"I didn't mean to cast that spell- It just happened. I didn't even know you could do that!" I sat down in the chair opposite of him and placed my hands in my lap. "Professor McGonagall said she had never had a first year do that." I told him.

"It's not something we teach until fifth year or on. It's difficult for most… But you aren't a witch either. I wouldn't worry too much about it Vermilliah. I wanted to bring you here to let you know that this is exactly why it is a good thing you are my niece. I wouldn't want to sound too big headed, but extraordinary will be expected of you being related to me." As he said this I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't crazy or weird. No one thought I was abnormal, just a good witch.

Albus then asked me about the people I had met, and was pleased about me already having Lily as a friend. He promised to see me again in a couple of weeks to make sure I was adjusting well, and I went off to try and find my way back to Gryffindor tower. As I plopped down next to Lily on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, I barely had time to tell her my 'uncle' was just checking in on me before we had to get ready for dinner.

The day wasn't over yet and I was already exhausted. Only seven more years to go.


	4. Chapter 3

Covering a couple more classes and the holidays in this chapter, it will end after exams/train ride home. I'm trying to build my character a little bit BEFORE the war and romance, so I'm sorry if you lose patience. I'm going to try to have the years 1-5 done ASAP. This Chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but about the same length as Chapter 1. Sorry if it seems stupid. :p

WitchWolf6470

**Chapter 3 First Year**

The school year started out slow. Lily always insisted we do our extra work right after class so that we could find other things to do, but I found it hard to preoccupy myself with all of the free time. Our work load as first years was extremely small, so I started to teach myself smaller charms in beginner's books in the library when Lily was with Severus, and I would sit with her in the common room or on the grounds talking about anything and everything. She told me about her family, and I tried to explain as much about mine without giving away that we were elves that lived in a forest.

It wasn't until early October that we were informed that we would be taking lessons on flying twice a week until Halloween. I was very interested in this because we had no way of flying that I knew of back home. Lily seemed nervous, and peeved at how we would be learning something so dangerous with the boys in our year being so reckless.

The day of our first lesson we met in the Entrance Hall before heading down after Potions, which was usually our last class that day. I liked the class, but Severus and Lily seemed to have much more of a passion for it. When everyone arrived, I stood beside a broom with Lily to my left and Peter Pettigrew to my right. The witch that was walking down the middle of the two lines of students directed toward eachother had the most striking grey eyes I had ever seen and spiky black hair, and she introduced herself as Madam Hooch.

"Place your dominant hand over the broom and say 'Up!'" I looked around at everyone else before commanding my broom, it flew up easily, and I smiled across at Sirius and James, who were high fiving at accomplishing the simple feat. It was a moment before Lily's broom answered her, but she smiled over at me triumphantly, and we mounted our brooms together.

The second part was a little trickier, and as I pushed up I gripped the broom a little too hard, and it almost threw me backward off of it, but I quickly adjusted my grip and waved my feet in the air before landing softly on the ground. Lily seemed to get the hang of it just as quickly, but Peter fell sideways mid-air and hit the ground with a _'thud!'_ I helped him up as Madam Hooch scolded him, and James and Sirius were falling off of their own brooms as they laughed at him.

By the end of class most of the class could do a full circle about ten feet off of the ground, and James and Sirius had to be warned several time not to go any higher or faster, but I found I rather liked flying and wished I could go higher myself. On the way back up to the castle Lily reminded me that we had Astronomy later that night, and we went up to finish up the Potions essay that we had been assigned in class before dinner.

Astronomy class passed quickly. I took notes for Remus when I realized it was a full moon, because it was clear that Peter was the only one trying to fill in his chart. I was exhausted when we finally crawled into bed.

The following morning was the only day Lily woke before me, and during Herbology I struggled to focus on the Professors lecture. She was a new teacher and it was clear she didn't trust first years with the plants, so we only took notes and listened. Unfortunately, as easy as it was to just sit there and stay out of harm's way, Sirius Black managed to get a fungus in Peter's eye, and it began to swell and a thick blue puss leaked down his cheek. Class was quickly dismissed as Professor Sprout hurried him off to the Hospital wing. I laid a piece of blank parchment by my notes and quickly used a charm I had learned in my free time to copy the notes for the werewolf that was still absent.

During lunch I decided I wasn't hungry, and wandered around until I found the hospital wing. The first person I seen was Peter, his eye was slightly less swollen but the puss was still coming out, at a slightly slower flow, and it had turned to a darker shade of blue. I kept my distance but greeted him.

"Hello Peter. How's your eye?" He smiled at me and said it actually didn't hurt at all, but that the nurse told him it just had to run its course.

"Remus is here too- he wasn't feeling well yesterday- James and Sirius came to visit us but went down to lunch." I looked around and seen the hangings that must have been keeping Remus from view.

"That's why I'm here, I made notes for him in the classes he missed- I noticed er- you all seemed preoccupied." I smiled at him fondly, and walked over to the hangings, hold my finger up to my lips to show to stay quiet. I pulled them apart slightly and peeked in. Remus was laid back and asleep, so I slipped in and left the notes on the table by his bed.

"What's your name again?" Peter asked me as I walked back to the end of her bed, adjusting the straps of my backpack.

"I'm Vermilliah. I really should go now though… would you like me to bring you anything up from the dining hall? I'm going to fetch Lily." He shook his head and told me that Sirius promised to bring him something, so I bid him farewell.

Through October the flying lessons continued and we even started throwing balls back and forth to each other as practice for a game they called 'Quidditch'. I wasn't sure what this was and I thought the red ball- a 'quaffle'- was rather oddly shaped, but I liked throwing the ball. Lily seemed okay with just hovering with both hands still gripping the broom. The Halloween feast marked the end of our lessons though, and I was pleased to know that we would be able to bring our own brooms the following year. Though I figured I wouldn't be playing this Quidditch game, I liked the idea of flying around the grounds.

The seating arrangement had settled to the first year boys sitting across from the girls, and Lily began to befriend the girl Mary, so she always sat between us. I would always listen in to the boys or chat with Lily during meals, but this meal I was too interested in the decorations to care about any of that. Pumpkins with carved faces in them hovered everywhere to replace the normal candles, dark drapes covered the walls and the sky reflected in the ceiling was cloudy and dark. Dessert was a large selection of candies and cakes, all purple, orange and/or black. I licked at a lollipop, reaching up to touch one of the pumpkins.

"What is Halloween anyway?" I asked no one in particular, and when I looked back down I seen shocked faces across the table. Apparently I was supposed to know this sort of thing. "What? My family doesn't really celebrate… anything like this."

"How- Why-!?" James outburst, and Lily glared over at him.

"It's okay that her family doesn't celebrate Halloween _Potter._" She spat his name out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "In the muggle world, we go house to house collecting candy." She directed this at me.

"Well that's great- but how do you not know what it is?" James dismissed her and turned back to me. "Halloween is like as big as Christmas!" I stared at his with a blank expression, and he gasped loudly and jumped up. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHIRSTMAS IS!?"

I must have looked a little frightened, because he sat back down and apologized. Maybe I should have lied and said that of course I knew what these holidays were- but there was no getting around me just not knowing what in the heck it was. Or when for that matter.

"There's a whole break for Christmas where everyone goes home for a couple of weeks in December." Sirius offered, and a dark expression came over his face thinking about it.

"AND you get presents- that's the best part!" Peter piped up, and I enjoyed the rest of our time in the hall listening to everyone's versions of these two holidays. How wonderful Christmas sounded, but I felt saddened knowing I would probably be the only student staying over the break.

Come first snow fall I ran outside and danced in it, twirling and collapsing into its cold softness. I had never seen snow before. Other people were throwing balls of it at each other, and I decided to team up with a Hufflepuff girl and get Sirius and James back for a few 'stray' snow balls that hit us a little too perfectly. Peter was trying but seemed to have extremely bad aim, and Remus sat under a tree on one of its roots, flipping through a book. I took the opportunity while everyone else was reloading to toss the ball at him, and it landed right on his book. I ducked down behind our half wall so he wouldn't see it was me. What a beautiful day for mischief.

I was right about the Christmas break, I was the only one from our year to stay, and I mostly wandered the halls in search of new passages to find while the castle was empty. The only other students that stayed were older or staying with a friend, and mostly they just studied and I only seen anyone else in the Great Hall at meal times. Occasionally a pair of seventh year girls could be found huddled in the Gryffindor common room around the fire, sipping from steaming mugs and studying for their N.E.W.T level exams.

I found myself at Dumbledore's office just days before the students were due back, and he offered me some toffees from a bowl on his desk. He made small conversation about how my classes were, and asked me if I had been staying out of trouble (like he didn't know!).

"A matter that has come to my attention is that we aren't sure where you will be staying for your summer break, I wanted to ask you if you would like to see your parents, because as of right now it can still be arranged." He popped a toffee into his mouth and I rubbed my hands together. Of course I wanted to see them.

"By the sound of it that won't always be possible?" I asked.

"No my dear, I'm afraid not. I fear that it is dangerous the more powerful that Lord Voldemort grows, and at a point he might follow me to your parents… I cannot lead you back to them every year, and leave you vulnerable. They would agree, I am sure, that your safety is of the utmost importance." I nodded at this and watched his Phoenix, pulling at a lock of hair that fell over my cheek as I thought his words over for a few moments.

"I would like to see them then…" We decided I would spend my summer in a cottage in the same village he lived, and that he would enchant it to keep anyone from snooping. He also explained that I would be able to practice magic at this cottage, unlike others my age. Because I wasn't a real witch, I did not have 'The Trace' on me. It seemed I would be very lonely this summer.

When Lily returned, she told me about everything she had gotten over Christmas, and even handed me a small box in which a bracelet sat with a single charm on it. She put it on my wrist and promised that every year we were friends she was going to buy me a charm for it, and this warmed my insides because I realized she planned on being my friend for a long time.

I was in two more snow ball fights before the snow stopped coming, and everything went back into a routine. Lily always made sure we did our homework before having any down time, James and Sirius always disrupted class, and Remus disappeared a day or two every month or so. I would always take him notes, but he was never awake when left them, and I wasn't even sure he knew it was me that was leaving them.

During the spring break when all of the fifth years and up were studying for their important finals, the younger students took to the warming air. I was among them, laying back by the lake to watch the clouds roll by, even when Lily couldn't join me because she was busy catching up with Severus. The last day of the break was like this, and I had closed my eyes and stretched my legs out as I soaked up the heat from the sun, when I heard a rustling beside me as someone sat down. I peeked over to see Remus Lupin had sat just a few feet away, and was looking over at me as he cracked open a book, his bag laid beside him on the ground between us.

"Hello" I greeted him with a quick smile and closed my eyes again, crossing my legs at the ankle and readjusting my position.

"Hey" His voice was still boyish, and I heard him flipping through the pages of his book, taking his time before he said anything else. "It's… Vermilliah? Right?"

"Mhm." I hummed, giving a slight nod of my head but keeping my eyes closed.

"Thank you. For the notes you've been leaving. I don't even know you, which makes you an even kinder person for going out of your way." He didn't seem nervous, but I could tell he felt he needed to say this, and after the short interaction we just sat together and enjoyed the sun in each other's company. This would happen several more times before our exams. He insisted I didn't need to take notes for him, but that never stopped me.

A week before our exams it seemed to hit us all- none of the first years seemed to realize we would be leaving in only a month- and everyone was cramming last minute. We were often forced into a back corner of the library, and me and Lily quizzed each other during meals, making a habit of high-fives after a particularly long streak of correct answers. Even James and Sirius were studying, and I helped Peter as much in class as I could.

When exam week was upon us, a girl had an emotional breakdown halfway through the written Potions exam, and a boy ran full speed from the charms classroom towards a bathroom, but threw up all over the hallway. Lily and I were confident, and we had a right to be, we both even managed to turn mice into intricate snuffboxes.

The few weeks after our exams were slow and quick at the same time- with nothing to do but review in classes and the end of school nearing, I was impatient and bored, but dreading how lonely I felt just thinking about a summer in a cottage by myself. I had never been alone for such a long period of time, and I decided to figure a way out to communicate while I was gone.

The morning we woke to go home I put on a yellow dress instead of my uniform, and Lily left her robes in her neatly packed trunk but wore he school skirt and shirt. We still had the train ride, and she seemed excited to go home but said she would go out of her mind with only her sister at home and that she would miss me.

"I wish I could just replace her with you. I love her but she's just so mean sometimes."

The train ride seemed shorter than before, and I managed to say goodbye to James and Remus as well as Lily, hugging her back hesitantly as she latched onto me. I met with Dumbledore at a café across the street from the station, and he apparated us to a town called Godrics Hollow. When I was inside of the one roomed cottage I laid on a couch by an empty fire place and reflected on my school year. I already missed Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello Readers!

This Chapter is short- for a reason. I don't want to spend a bunch of time on the first couple of years. I'm just getting a foundation here behind them instead of just- 'oh she's a marauder!' or 'they knew they'd be together forever from the first time they set eyes on each other!' Not my thing. So I'm starting Chapter 5 now and putting this up to preoccupy you. Got a lot to do for school this week so I wanted to at least try for something. Might be a little something good in Chapter 5 so ;) keep up.

WitchWolf6470

P.S. - I wanted to thank **BumbleJay** for the review and encouraging words. I don't expect anyone to R/R at all, so it was nice to have someone take the time. Thank you.

**Chapter 4 Second Year/ Quidditch!**

Lounging in the small backyard behind the cottage where I now lived, I inspected a butterfly that had landed so delicately on my hand. The summer had been a long and boring one. Albus had stopped by several times to pay a visit, and my parents visited for a few hours. Their visit left me feeling home sick and hallow, it took me a couple of days to remember why I was here. I thought of Lily, Hogwarts, the war and I reminded myself that it was all going to be worth it.

I mostly spent the summer outside, climbing the apple tree by the back corner of the fence to its sturdiest branches, plucking an apple and sitting back with a book to read in the shade of its leafs. I taught myself a few cleaning spells to make it easier to keep my own space, and managed to learn a few amazing recipes for baking. I loved desserts and it passed the time. Dumbledore would always bring by the groceries I would jot down for him to pick up for me, and I would force boxes of sweets into his hands for him to take away. I always made batches way too massive for just me to eat, and I think maybe too much for even the two of us to manage.

I traced the details on the butterfly's wings with my eyes. I was lost in its beauty until the gate of the garden swung open and shut, sending it flying off to find a flower to sit on. It was time to go to Hogwarts. Most of my books had come by owl (Dumbledore lent me his), and I managed to get a letter to Lily to tell her when I would be in Diagon Alley in hopes that I would see her. She must have already went because even after an hour of stalling at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, I did not catch a glimpse of her fiery hair.

I jumped off of my school trunk and pulled it up, dragging it with me as I met Dumbledore. This time when we apparated I managed to remember to take in a deep breath, and when I landed I only felt dizzy and managed to stand up straight right away. I still didn't like it. I moved away from him quickly before all eyes started turning in his direction, and eagerly found a cart for my trunk. When I made it to platfor was looking around the platform for anyone I may recognize when Lily collided into my back hugging me from behind.

"Oh my god-Oh my god-Oh my god!" Once I was released I was bombarded with stories about her summer and questions about my own. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed when I asked her about Severus. "It's so nice to have a girl. Boys are stubborn." As she said this, James Potter appeared before us, blocking the doorway we had been aiming to enter.

"Ladies!" He grinned, and bowed to us both, hopping down and grabbing our trunks one after the other and setting them onto the train. Lily only glared at him as he bounced off, presumably to find his own friends.

"That was nice of him." I said carefully, but Lily scoffed and we jumped aboard, pulling our trunks all the way down to the end of the car to find an empty compartment. Severus found us here, but when the train started to move he headed off to find his own house mates to sit with.

"What was it you didn't like about James again?" I asked after Severus left, pulling my school robes on over the uniform I already had on.

"Hah! He's arrogant- selfish- rude! I don't like him. He was mean to Severus- Sirius called him _Snivellus_ and now that's their little nickname for him. Sev never even done anything to them- they are all just so… stupid." She fumed, and I realized quickly it was time to change the subject.

When we got off the train we walked down a different path than the previous year, and got into carriages pulled by seemingly nothing. I realized it must me an invisible creature, because I could definitely feel a life force. We were the first into our carriage and unfortunately the Gryffindor boys of our year piled in. Lily went extremely quiet and stared out into the darkness during the ride. I watched her for a few moments before I turned to make polite conversation, smiling at Remus when I seen he seemed to be staring in my direction with a cloudy look in his eyes.

My smile broke the spell, and he shook his head and waved at me. Sirius and James were talking about the Quidditch try outs this year, and how they would be able to make the team if they were good enough. I had almost forgotten about flying until this point, so I made a mental note to see if I could borrow a school broom to practice on later. Lily couldn't have gotten out faster, and I followed a bit slower, saying bye to the others before going into the castle (this time through the front doors) and sitting to wait for the Sorting Ceremony.

It only took a few weeks to settle in. I was much more thankful for the interactions, so I made it a point to talk with everyone, even if it was just a good morning or asking how their studies were going. It had nearly been a month before I realized how much time had passed, and James happily told me that he was trying out for Quidditch later that day.

"That sounds like fun!" I input, spreading jam over a piece of toast as he piled sausage and eggs onto his own. "Can I come watch? Lily and Severus are going to be studying, and I don't like to interfere. I do get her most of the time anyway."

"Yeah you can come! The more support the better. I convinced everyone to try out. Even Pete. He's not the most athletic…" I nodded in understanding, but we left it at this as Remus sat next to James.

"Are you trying out too, Remus?" I asked, looking him over. He looked tired, but nodded and laid his head on the table without saying anything. "If you're not feeling well you should eat." I tried to encourage him. "The try-outs will be much worse if you don't."

He groaned a little but sat up anyway, and James started putting food on his plate for him. We ate in a mostly content silence. Every now and then James would talk through his mouth full of food, but even when their other two companions joined in it was mostly just chewing and clanking of silver wear.

I left them when the first bell rang to signal that there was fifteen minutes to get to class, and I met Lily outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. We partnered to practice our shield charm, which seemed a bit too advance for the class, and Professor Mason decided it was enough when Peter got hit by a particularly powerful stunning spell. For the rest of the class we took notes on his lecture, and I whispered to Lily when he was closing up that I would be going to watch the Quidditch try-outs.

"Why?" She seemed to already have a feeling about why, and I explained that I had asked James if I could watch them. "Well Vermilliah. I don't really understand how you can even talk to Potter or Black, they're repulsive. Do you like one of them or something?"

"I…" I was confused. Of course I liked them! "I like both of them?" I said unsurely, as if this was the obvious answer.

"You know what I mean!" The whole class turned at her little outburst, and I was thankful when the bell rang and we were dismissed.

"I don't know Lily… you have other friends... can't I? Severus doesn't like me but you still hang out with both of us." This was a serious question. She seemed calm when she realized I really didn't know if it was okay.

"Of course it's okay. I'm sorry- you know that Potter boy gets on my every last nerve. And Severus does too like you!" And with that, we walked off to the library to write two feet on the proper use and defense properties of a shield charm.

Later that day I made my way down to the Quidditch field with Sirius Black, the only person I could find that knew where to go. He was already wearing padded clothing for the tryouts, and I asked what he was going to try out for, as if I knew what the positions were.

"Probably just chaser. I'm not small enough to be a seeker- and I'll have a better chance because there are more chasers than seekers or beaters." His hair was getting just long enough to annoy him. It was sweeping slightly into his grey eyes, and he kept pushing it back. He was still so boyish, so young. His jaw structure was beginning to show through, and as Lily called him a 'pretty boy' I could see that's exactly what he was heading towards.

When we arrived I sat on the side of the pitch instead of in the stands. I picked at the grass as I looked around at the Gryffindor's that were taking the last few moments they had to practice. The competition looked very slim. Other than a few older students that had been on the team the previous year it was all fourth year and under.

When the captain walked out and called the players over, I seen that Remus was clearly in pain, and I wondered why he was even trying out. I knew that there was a full moon coming the following night- I made a mental note to check for him in classes tomorrow. Peter didn't even get a chance, he failed the simple first test of just staying on your broom up to fifty feet, and I thought it was a good way of weeding out the weakest links, because three others joined him on the way off the field.

Then the captain divided them into two groups of ten, but Peter had to pull my attention back from wondering off when James was up. He got five out of five of his goals, and he managed a good hit on a 'bludger'. He went off to stand by the only other kid that managed this, and when Sirius came up he only got three out of five, but hit the bludger so hard that it left a big dent in a goal post. He was also to join James for the next round. Remus was last, but he looked a little pale, so the captain had him sop after making three goals and he got to join his friends anyway.

When the trials were over, one girl was holding her bloody nose from hitting herself in the face with the bat used for the bludgers- and another boy had his arm in a sling from falling off of his broom a few stories up. I was happy to hear that James had made chaser and gave him a high-five on his way towards the locker rooms.

"Me and Remus made reserves. Backup beater here!" He was proud of himself, and I smiled happily at him, but it vanished when I seen Remus. "Remus is a backup Chaser- hey man are you alright?" I reached my hand out to grab his shoulder to stabilize him. He was wavering and sweaty- but I knew it wasn't from the tryouts. He was burning hot to the touch.

"He has a fever." I told Sirius and insisted on him going to shower while I helped Remus get to the hospital wing. I wrapped my arm around his back, and we walked up carefully to the castle. He didn't seem aware of what was happening for a while, but tried to make it up the stairs on his own when he realized I was supporting most of his weight.

"Remus…" I sighed, pulling him up and throwing his arm over my shoulder, gripping his sweaty wrist to keep it there as I pulled him up the stairs one at a time.

"Stop being so nice to me." He groaned when we were finally on the right floor, and I readjusted his arm and looked over at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" I asked cautiously. He was clearly in a delicate state. His curse was trying to break out a night early but it was only managing to make him sick.

"You wouldn't if you knew me. The real me." He snipped at me, and managed to turn out of my grasp and try to walk on his own.

"You're going to fall. You're too weak." I warned, holding my arms out in case he collapsed. I didn't want to use magic to conjure a stretcher- because I didn't want to know more than I was supposed to. I also didn't want to just levitate him- it seemed dangerous. "I don't have to know the 'real you' to know you're a good person. I'm a good judge of character." I told him, and he allowed me to hold onto his upper arm as we tried to make it the rest of the way down the hall.

"I'm not so sure." As he said this I laughed at him, and he seemed a little shocked at the sound, blinking dumbly at me. "Why are you so perfect anyway?" He asked bitterly, and I grinned at him.

"I'm not perfect, but I think that was a compliment. So thank you!" At the doors to the Hospital Wing I let go of him to push the door open. I let him make his way to a bed by himself as I went to fetch the nurse once he was laid down and not in any danger of falling.

The nurse rushed out and busied herself over the werewolf, fretting that she couldn't believe he hadn't come up earlier. I stood there for a moment, watching her, and then him. He was watching me through his drooping eyes, and I reached over and brushed his sandy hair from his sweaty forehead.

"I'll take some notes for you okay? See you tomorrow!"

I took very specific notes the next day. I was furiously writing down every word the teachers said until my hand was cramping painfully. When I took him the notes I could barely bend my fingers, and the nurse gave me a potion to help it heal overnight. I didn't stay long, because his companions were crowded around his bed, but I promised to take notes for him the following day as well, and any other day his 'immune system' failed him.

After that the rest of the year passed easily. I went to watch James play at the Quidditch games, and continued to take notes for Remus when he was out sick. Winter Break passed much as it had the previous year, only I got a magnificent present from Dumbledore. A large snowy owl was patiently waiting when I woke up with a note tied around its leg. I took it carefully and broke out into a wide grin.

'_What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't get you a Christmas gift? Her name is Elwin.'_

When Lily came back from Christmas break it wasn't long before her birthday rolled around. We didn't do much (I didn't even know that birthdays were celebrated with gift-giving- the wizarding world seemed very keen on presents) but we managed to have a little sit down study session, which turned into a game of exploding snap.

February passed us in the blink of an eye and we were keen to keep up with our studies instead of cramming last minute like the previous year. We only ate and studied until spring break, when we finally took a breather and strolled the grounds, bathing in the warmth of the sun. The only thing I managed to do other than lay out with Lily during the spring break was take Remus his notes.

I thought maybe I would stay with him if he was a wake a bit, but when I entered the Hospital Wing his friends were crowded around him and whispering amongst themselves. I got the distinct impression that they had found out about his cursed side because when I got close enough they stopped talking immediately. I handed him his notes, made small conversation for a moment, and left quickly with all of their eyes following me out. The stares from them were unnerving for some reason, like I was an enemy.

I didn't see any of them for most of May, but into June I had volunteered to help Peter study for his exams, and we would often be accompanied to the library by one of the other three. What I gathered as to why they weren't helping was simply because they were bad teachers, and I knew Remus' reason was more along the lines of being far too preoccupied with catching up from his missed days. I guess James and Sirius were just too busy messing around to be helpful.

Sometimes Lily would come with me, if it was just Peter or if Remus was the one with us, and I appreciated her helping hand. She had less patience than I did, but sometimes Peter needed her push rather than my 'coddling' as she liked to call it. I noticed one day while she was helping Peter that Remus was staring at me from across the table. I had only just realized this out of the corner of my eye, as I was facing the other two at the table, but I felt something weird rising in my stomach, and I looked over at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly, turning my body towards him so he had my full attention.

"Uh- no sorry. Just thinking." When his eyes darted back down to his book I shook it off and went about the rest of our study time quietly taking notes from _Magical Herbs and Fungi. _

Lily became irritated in June during our exam week, because I was tired of studying, and all I wanted to do was talk to her. I couldn't tell her it was because I was dreading being alone at the end of the month. She wouldn't understand why I wasn't staying with my 'uncle'. So I just took up conversation with Mary McDonald, or one of the boys. Sirius seemed the most talkative by far, and we often got glares from studying students around us for being too loud.

When the exams were over it calmed enough for me to just be with Lily, without the tension. She would go over what she thought she had gotten wrong and I assured her there was no real need to get perfect marks on our exams until fifth year. She never listened though. Though I grew tired of her persistent babble over the last few weeks of class, when the cottage door shut behind me I wished nothing more than to hear the sound of her voice.


	6. Chapter 5

If anyone was wondering, V is actually 13 now and her birthday is October 12. So she's actually just slightly older than everyone else in her house/year. This is where the story gets... different...?

WitchWolf6470

**Chapter 5 Third Year and a Taste of War**

I was scared. I had only seen my parents for a few moments before the screams erupted from town and smoke started to billow upward into the bright blue sky. They forced me into the cottage and ran towards the commotion to find Dumbledore. It was only a few minutes that passed before he was standing in the cottage—but it felt like hours, and I was hiding- trembling. I could feel death in the air. The old wizard called to me, but I couldn't move. He had a cut on his cheek and he brought the smell of fire into my new home. Ash was smeared across his hands and I could tell he hadn't expected them to come looking for me so soon.

His wand raised and I was forced out of the small wardrobe and stumbled forward, landing on my knees in shock. I stuttered- and my mother burst through the doors and ran to my side. I understood the look of terror in place on her face. She had not foreseen these events- the dark lord knew about us.

"Mother-" I cried as she tried to pull me out of the cottage. "Mother please stop!" She wanted to take me away from the violence but she couldn't. She was frantic, and as my father stopped us outside of the door, tears fell from her eyes. He comforted her and they held me between them. I was incased in their warmth and love- safe. I didn't realize we had stepped beyond the barrier of safety Dumbledore had incased the cottage in until he called to us from inside.

My father fell from me and I was doused in a new warmth I soon realized was his blood. I stood shocked, as my mother screamed and fell beside him, her hands trying to find the source of the bleeding. I looked past them- hearing nothing but the beating of my heart progressively getting louder and faster. A wizard stood in a mask, his wand raised to bring a curse down on my mother's weeping form.

I didn't think- I reacted. Dumbledore had only just stepped across my father's shaking body to face the wizard—I raised my hands and ran at him, a growl of rage erupting from my throat as the wizard's wand was thrown aside and his body was raised. Everything seemed to stop then- I held my hands in place in the air and glared at his throat, I screamed at him as his body rose more and he began to choke and writhe in my grasp. _I had a hold of him!_

I wouldn't let go until he had stopped moving- his body hit the ground hard and I knew he was dead. I was glad he was dead. I stared at my hands, covered in my father's blood and I fell down, tears finally breaking free as I sobbed uncontrollably. I felt so alone for so long. Soon Dumbledore was pulling me up and turning me back towards my parents. He did not speak, but when we reached my father's side my tears turned silent but continued to fall. I was only partly aware that he was still breathing. I felt so weak. I had killed someone. I blacked out.

The next thing I remembered was waking up on a soft bed of white, sunlight blinding me momentarily. I realized I was at Hogwarts- in the Hospital Wing. Alone. I forced myself out of bed, and found my father laying a few beds down. He was alive! I touched his face and a flash back of his blood soaking me pulled me back. I stepped away from him and tried to control my breathing, looking down at my hands and arms to make sure that there was no blood.

"Vermilliah." I jumped and turned quickly to find Dumbledore standing at the door. "It's okay. You're safe." He reassured me as he cautiously moved forward. Was he unsure of me?

I had killed someone.

The tears swelled again, but I didn't want to cry. That wizard had almost took my father away. I had a right to want to hurt him. He would have killed me and my mother if I had let him.

"I didn't mean too." I told him shakily as I sat back down on the edge of the bed I had woken up in. I wished I was still asleep. Dreamless. Calm. Peaceful. I was thirteen years old and I had killed someone. Many elven people went their long lives without the thought ever crossing their minds. "Where's my mother?"

"She will be back to get your father. Then they will not be able to visit you again until the war is over." I resented this. I felt a new emotion bubbling in my stomach. I _hated_ war. I hated this Dark Lord that thought he could do and have whatever he wanted. I loathed him. I wanted to kill him just as I had killed his follower.

My mother asked me if I wanted to go with her and I refused. I knew it wouldn't end with me going home. Now that these evil wizards knew of us and wanted us they would tear down the forest to find our people. Better for me to stay and be their target than hide and let them find my entire clan. I think that Dumbledore was half proud of me and half scared of what I could become. I refused to believe that I could ever kill an innocent person and I comforted myself that the man I had killed was not innocent. He tried to steal a life that was not his to take.

I stayed in Hogwarts until the students arrived. It was as empty in the Gryffindor tower as I felt in my heart. I wouldn't see my parents again- maybe ever. I could die. I knew it would all be worth it if I helped these people make it through. Dumbledore told me this 'Voldemort' had plans to annihilate any impure blood from the wizarding world. The muggles were non-magic humans that were defenseless against his power, and that they were even lower than 'mudbloods'. I realized Lily was a mudblood and I immediately felt assured I was doing the right thing.

When the students arrived I found Lily as quickly as possible and she exploded about how worried she had been that I wasn't on the train. I promised to talk to her later, and we sat in silence through the entire ceremony and feast. I only nodded to the boys and I think I made Mary McDonald upset by so blatantly ignoring her. I only picked at my food and tried to grasp at the comfort of Lily being at my side.

When we were in our dormitory I gestured for her to crawl onto my bed and pulled the hangings shut, grabbing my wand to cast a silencing charm around us. She looked worried, and I wasn't sure if I should tell her the whole truth- I didn't want her to think of me as a killer. She was my best friend… I grabbed one of her hands and decided on a partial truth for now.

"Lily… you know there's a war coming right? It's already started and I'm scared. I'm scared because a death eater almost killed my father. I'm scared because these wizards want to kill people like you." I felt the tears swell but I wouldn't let them fall as I tried to hold her gaze with my own. She looked unsure and scared, and I leaned over to hug her. "I won't let anyone hurt you though. You're my best friend. I just… I want to make sure we're prepared when school is over. It's going to be a dangerous world…"

"I'm so sorry, V!" She threw her arms around me to return the hug and rubbed my back. "Is he okay? What about your mother? I just- I knew something was happening… I just thought maybe it would be over by the time we were leaving school. I guess that was just wishful thinking!" We stayed up talking most of the night, migrating downstairs to lounge by the dying fire instead of on the cramped bed. We tried to focus on happier times, and decided we were determined to keep them alive. Even in the darkness.

I became immersed in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Class had always been easy for me, so I pushed myself in the library reading up on Dark creatures that Voldemort might be trying to use against us. I felt like I was at war already. I was jumpy, bitter, and I felt a determination fill the voids inside of me. I still managed to take notes for Remus on the full moons, but I tried not to talk to people too much. It just felt like a distraction from my end goal. Lily often bickered with Severus after classes, and spent most of her time frustrated when she was doing her homework.

The first day I was coaxed outside of the castle was a few days before my birthday. Sirius Black insisted I come out to the Quidditch pitch and watch try-outs again—maybe even fly a bit to loosen up a bit. It must have been very obvious how pent up I was, because I barely spoke to even the Marauders (as they now called themselves) anymore.

Peter had apparently decided that he wasn't much of an athlete and I joined him on the side lines at first. The sight of the brooms were all too tempting though, and I decided while everyone was distracted I would just take a little time to renew my flying skills. It came back with ease, and I couldn't believe the relief that spread through me as I zoomed down the field as fast as I could make the broom go. I almost collided with two of the first years that were wobbling on their brooms, but just slanted enough that my robes only brushed them.

My heart was pumping happily as I landed, and I was panting slightly from the rush I felt. It felt so good to be alive- I even felt hot in the thick cloak I had worn to block out the chill in the air so I threw it off. The captain blew his whistle and everyone gathered around. It was the same team captain from the previous year, and he was explaining that he was only trying to replace a chaser and get a few reserves. Apparently the injuries last year lost them the season because they didn't have enough back-ups. When I went to sit with Peter I was stopped by James, who insisted I try out.

"Clark seen you flying- he said you would be a perfect reserve!" I tried to back out, but I decided that being a reserve wouldn't really take up too much of my time. I would only need to play if someone was severely injured and I doubted I would be the first choice anyway.

It was clear when I was trying out that I didn't understand the rules of Quidditch. I managed to get 3 out of 5 goals and I got a decent hit in on a bludger. I was too tall to be a seeker, James said, but by the end of the trials the captain insisted I come practice and be a backup reserve. Apparently I had athletic ability, but I had never used it before.

"I won't take no for an answer. Come practice with us twice a week and I'm sure you'll improve greatly. You're extremely in sync with your surroundings and have great control. Just try to get yourself a broom. The school Comets are a little wacky and slow." After refusing to let me just try next year he walked off to speak with Remus, who had also made reserves. He did much better this time around, but couldn't guarantee full commitment to the team. I understood that this was James doing, and I wondered for a moment what lie he had told his team captain.

The first day of practice hurt, and the second left me so sore I didn't want to get out of bed, but the third- oh the third was exhilarating. My body was becoming conditioned quickly, and I started to take runs over the grounds on days we didn't even have practice. It was simple and it cleared my mind. I felt free and alive as the cold stung my cheeks and sweat soaked the jogging clothes I had ordered by owl-mail.

One day James joined me on a run, and turned back before I had even started panting. Sirius tried to see how far he could make it after this, but it was too cold for him. Remus tried on one of his good days, and I felt he had something to prove as James and Sirius were watching us from the front doors as the first snow began to fall.

Remus out-ran both of them, and kept a good pace with me. I realized that his curse was not just a weakness but also a strength. His endurance was higher than a normal wizard, and he made it through the entire run with me. We didn't speak as we ran, but it was nice to have a companion. He joined me sometimes after this even, always at least a week before or after his transformation when he didn't feel so weak or have the chance of becoming sick. It was nice to have him next to me.

With third year came permission to visit Hogsmeade. It was beautiful in the snow, and we had warm butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks and sampled all of the candies at Honeydukes. I even tried a blood-flavored lollipop to gross Lily out. She bought me a late birthday present so I bought her an early one, and we decided to do it this way every year from now on. It was wonderful and fun, and it was exactly the break that both of us needed.

The day before the Hogwarts Express took everyone home for Christmas, James and Sirius appeared before me in the library. I raised my eyebrows at them because it was a very strange occurrence for them to be seen here unless it was a few days before end of term exams.

"Can I help you?" I asked. They looked at each other with equally unsure expressions before sitting down on either side of me and pulling their chairs in close. "Uhhh…"

"We need your help. Can you keep a secret?" James whispered as Sirius kept his eyes moving, looking out to make sure no one was listening. "Like you would die before you told anyone?"

I nodded after a moment, feeling sure they were going to tell me that Remus was a werewolf, but instead Sirius slid a book across the table right in front of me. I immediately understood what they wanted from me. The book was old and battered, probably because it was frustrating for anyone that was trying to achieve its contents. They wanted to become Animagi.

"Reason being?" I asked, though I was sure I knew. After having a silent debate in stares I waved a hand between them. "Guess just to be able to sneak around the castle at night huh?" This became the reason too quickly, which confirmed it had something to do with Remus' ailment. I promised to look into it.

"You guys are excellent at Transfiguration, why are you asking me?" I asked as I cracked the book open to look over it.

"Well. Everyone knows you're the genius of our entire year" James smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Also- we don't have the patience." Sirius added with a wicked grin.

I decided it would be fun, and even beneficial for me to learn. I decided immediately that I wouldn't register and I was sure they wouldn't be either. It was easier this way.

Through the break I only studied how to become an Animagus. I only studied the books in the library so that it didn't seem suspicious on how enthralled I was by checking them all out. It was very fascinating. I wondered what animal I would become as I wrote notes down from each book to help James and Sirius. I wondered if I should tell Lily so she could try to become one too- but I wasn't sure how she would feel about breaking the rules, so I decided against it.

When everyone returned after break I was ready to explain things. I had my notes and they brought Peter down to the common room after everyone else had went to bed. I tried my best to explain the transformation. It could be extremely dangerous if it was not properly studied so I urged them to take the notes and look them over properly before trying.

"You must be very careful. I mean it. I won't tell anyone and I expect you to keep your silence on me helping you as well. Learn this formula here, and I mean learn it. Intimately. Live with it." They seemed excited, and this worried me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It usually took years to fully understand how it worked.

"I bet you can do it already!" Sirius challenged as I reminded them how long it could take.

"I haven't tried." I told him curtly and snatched the papers back. "I'm serious! This is dangerous you guys!"

"No. _I'm_ Sirius." I glared at the handsome boy and gripped at the papers angrily as the other two began to laugh hysterically at his little joke.

"Very original I am sure." When they stopped to look at me they settled down quickly and James pouted.

"I promise we'll be careful. I promise!" He whined, and I dropped the papers on the floor between the three of them. "If you understand it you should try. Wouldn't it help us to see someone else transform?"

"James… it's not the transforming into an animal that's a problem. It's transforming back."

They kept to their word to keep careful and I continued to research the subject but found time for other things. I mostly ran… I had time to think about home while I was alone on the grounds instead of being bitter about how unfair it all seemed. I was beginning to realize the real depth to my situation and it made me enjoy the happier times more.

I took days at practice to check in on their progress, and James insisted that I try to transform first. I told him I would think about it… but I was scared. I didn't want to get stuck as whatever animal I turned into- and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what my animal might turn out to be. It really would show into the depths of my soul. Not something I wanted three teenage boys to witness.

Lily's birthday came right after a weekend to Hogsmeade, so we had a few rounds of butterbeer to celebrate. She was insistent that we should study harder than ever this year for our exams, and I managed to teach her a few of the things I had been learning alone. She was so excited she taught me how to use a few jinxes for around school. I recognized the bat-bogey hex as one James had been hit with a few weeks prior, and we laughed it over. He had been furious not knowing who it had been.

On a sunny day in March my run turned into walk and I laid down by the lake to cool off in the chilly breeze. I was aware of Remus approaching before I even cracked open my eye to look up at him, and he smiled down at me. I felt a flutter in my stomach. I was saddened by the predicament he was in. He was the nicest boy I had ever met, always lending a hand where it was needed and pushing himself to achieve high marks. I could tell his curse crippled his view on himself and tortured him.

"Hello Remus." I greeted him as he sat down, and we sat in silence for a long while.

"What are James and Sirius up to? I have a feeling you know." He was accusing me and I was surprised by his boldness, and pushed myself up into a sitting position. He was close. It almost made me squirm and I wasn't sure why.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. I made a promise. Just have faith that they're good friends to have." He seemed to notice the proximity as well, and I could feel a burning in my cheeks as his eyes slipped out of focus and landed on my lips for a few moments. Did he want to… kiss me?

He seemed to shake himself out of the trance and stood up, holding a hand out to help me up. The conversation was forgotten and we both got lost in our own thoughts on our way to the castle. I wasn't so sure how I felt about boys or kissing, all I knew was that I liked how easy and comfortable things were with Remus.

I quickly forgot about kissing as May was the only month left before we would be taking our tests. Lily had schedules planned out with little breaks for meals or stretching. It was driving me crazy. I didn't mind studying- it was her mode of freak out that was unsettling me. I let her go to Severus whenever I got the chance. I couldn't imagine how crazy she would become in fifth year. I didn't even want to think about N.E.W.T level.

Just a week before the exams I met with James, Sirius, and Peter. Pour Remus had been absent, and I gave them the notes to give to him the following day. After pestering me endlessly I decided that I would give transfiguring myself a go as long as they SWORE to pay close attention and make sure I was okay if something went wrong.

I was nervous. The biggest thing we had transfigured in class was a hedgehog. We hadn't ever dipped into human transformation before. I let myself run over everything several times in my head and twirled by wand between my fingers as the time passed, trying to calm my insides.

"If I do… this doesn't mean you can just do it okay? Just… let me transfigure back before you get any crazy ideas." Now I was confident, watching the excitement building in their eyes. They were on the edge of their seats and I took a long listen to make sure there was no one else around before I let go.

I felt weird- like something was buzzing in my head. My limbs were numb and I felt myself going limp. I tried to speak but nothing came out. My eyes were closed and I couldn't open them and I felt something burning in my chest. I couldn't hear James, but I still felt all three of their presences near me.

I realized I was on the ground but when I tried to grasp at something I realized I had no fingers. My mind was spinning at the possibilities of what could be happening but I caught a strong smell with my nose- and my neck jerked to the side. What was I?

My eyes finally cracked open and I scrambled back to get off of the floor but tumbled backward and landed on my back. I tried to speak but all I heard was grunting and a sort of a and a sort of _yipping_ noise. When I found the three boys with my eyes they were all staring in amazement at me. I wiggled off my back and found a way to stand on all four of my new legs. I stared down at my paws curiously, covered in white and brown fur. What was I? A dog? A Wolf?

I sat awkwardly and looked back at my butt. There was a tail, and I could wag it! How fascinating! I stood up and tried to catch it, and it was then I realized the instincts of this animal partially taking over my own. I forced myself to sit and I watched James move closer.

"You're a bloody wolf! Moony would be pleased." They all laughed at this joke, but I only tilted my head to the side to question him. "Of course you can't talk to me…"

When I transformed back I felt sore and relieved that it was achieved at all. They bombarded me with questions, which I happily answered. I couldn't help but be proud of myself for the transformation. I had just accomplished a very difficult bit of magic. I wanted to tell Professor McGonagall, but immediately knew I couldn't and I swore the boys that had witnessed it to secrecy for life.

"So Sirius walked around today acting like a dog." James laughed as he whispered this to me a few days later, and I sighed heavily. He knew it wasn't a joke that they had tried and failed, but they showed extreme interest in pursuing and I couldn't very well tell them not to. I seen the comedy aspect of Sirius trying to scratch himself with his foot, but really I ended up forcing a potion down his throat to stop it from happening.

"Awe. Ruin everything!" Sirius laughed along with James and Peter but I slapped him upside the head.

"Listen to me. Do you think that doesn't make it obvious that you're doing something you aren't supposed to? They find you. Then they find me. So stop fooling around." I growled at them lowly. The wolf that I had transformed into only a few times seemed to be having effects on my own personality.

They all agreed, wide-eyed and alert.

Exams quickly passed. It was nothing compared to all of the hours Lily forced me to study with her. I was happy it was over, and thankfully she seemed pleased too. I spent the rest of the month with her, avoiding the Marauders at all costs. Dumbledore had informed me that I would be returning to the cottage because he was now the secret keeper, and no one would be able to find it without him. I didn't feel much comforted, going back to a place I had killed a man, but I knew it would only be two months and I would be back at Hogwarts with my friends… now my second home.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm going to be honest… I have no idea how Quidditch seasons work or the school games go. There isn't much Quidditch in the story anyway but to anyone who may be nit-picky this is me confirming your suspicions. I. Don't. Know. Winging it!

WitchWolf6470

**Chapter 6**

It was lonely here. I could only teach myself so much before I became starved for human interaction. It was so quiet sometimes inside of the protection spells my ears would start to ring. By the end of summer I had mastered my Animagi form and often snuck off at night as a wolf to run through the woods near the village. The forest was wonderful and made me feel free. There was no room to run at the cottage so I stretched my legs as much as I could as a wolf.

I missed Lily terribly, and even found myself missing the silly marauders and their prankster ways. Dumbledore didn't visit much and had no idea about my late night outings as an unregistered Animagus. In his absence I felt the void left at my parents distance. There was no guarantee that I would ever see them again.

The highlight of my summer was when Dumbledore dropped me in Diagon Alley for a day of shopping for school supplies and under garments. (I had _developed_. Not that it was custom for my people to wear much of anything, but I wasn't living in my world anymore.) I decided to make plans with Lily to meet the following summer for help… There were many sizes and colors, shapes, fabrics… I settled on a plain cream colored bra the woman that had measured my bust said would fit and went about getting out of the shop as quickly as possible.

On the Hogwarts express I sat with Lily and Severus. I stayed mostly quiet because they were already bickering a bit—I guessed from a summer spending too much time together. From what I gathered, Lily had dated a muggle boy a few weeks and Severus had persuaded her that it wouldn't last with her away at school. I asked a few questions but it wasn't until Severus left to change that she gave me details about the boy.

"Oh he has the prettiest blue eyes and a perfect smile! I knew it wasn't going to happen with me being gone for school more than I'm there- but he's sixteen and he taught me how to kiss-!" She was talking rapidly as if she had to get it all out before her male friend returned, and I just smiled and giggled at her facial expressions. I wasn't sure how I felt about kissing. I thought about what it would be like to kiss someone… I supposed it depended on who it was. Severus- oh no!

We giggled like small children when Severus was stuffing his muggle clothes into his trunk. I couldn't stop and Lily was holding onto me to keep from falling over. My ribs ached and my cheeks were sore from the wide smile but it felt so good to be heading back to school with my best friend that I laughed until I had a coughing fit from lack of oxygen.

The school felt warm and homey and I found myself touching the walls everywhere I walked for the first few weeks of class. I stayed inside mostly and only wondered out once or twice for a little run here or there. I was lost in the safety of the castle. The first month passed by in a blink and I was scared it would all disappear. That I would be left alone again in that cottage. I started to take more time to admire things and examine them so I had the best of memories over the summer.

It was mid-October when I had my first encounter with the Marauders. Sirius and James began to grill me at breakfast about trying out for the Quidditch team. I noticed the gleaming badge on James' chest and promised I would try out later that week. Peter asked for some help in Herbology which I agreed to, but Remus stayed silent until the others scurried off to pick on some Slytherin first years that had come into the hall.

"How was your summer?" I asked Remus with the brightest smile I could muster, tipping over a large bowl of fruit and scooping some out onto my plate.

"It was well. Went to Egypt with my parents for a few weeks…" I felt like he was a little stand offish as he said this and I took a moment to observe his appearance as I popped a grape into my mouth. "Hm…"

He had some fresh scars on his left arm and his hair was hanging into his warm amber eyes now. He was definitely cute. I wondered if I would like kissing him… or even Sirius or James… But I wasn't sure I cared all too much about kissing boys at all just yet. I assumed Remus didn't have time to think about kissing girls either with his transformations every month…

"Oh Remus!" I exclaimed and dropped the strawberry back onto my plate, hitting the table. "I'm sorry! I forgot to give you notes last week when you were sick!" I felt a little bubbly when he smiled at me and realized this was why he had been silent. He must have thought I was mad at him. "First time for everything, I guess." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I translated Peters… attempt at notes." We laughed at this for a good moment. "I never asked you to write me notes though, I just thought maybe something was wrong with you. Little Miss Perfect." I threw a grape at him and giggled when he attempted to catch it in his mouth.

"I'm not perfect. Lily is perfect." I argued as said girl took a seat beside me.

"HA!" She laughed at me as she poured some pumpkin juice into her goblet. "What a joke. You are so Miss Perfect."

"You're my best friend. You aren't supposed to side with him" I whined, and took to tossing grapes at Remus as he continued to laugh at me.

I dreaded the thought of try outs. I was the only girl trying out this year at all (as James so grumpily told me—guess he was hoping for a gorgeous girl who loved Quidditch to come sweep him off his feet… We all knew he had it bad for Lily anyhow). I begrudgingly following Sirius down to the Quidditch pitch after lunch and stared off into space as James explained what we would be doing. I mostly just wanted to fly around because it had been so long, and with my new attachment to the inside of the castle I hadn't wondered out to the pitch since we had been back.

"Vee!" Sirius was so close to my right cheek I could feel his breathing, and I turned my head slowly and raised an eyebrow at him in question, leaving our faces only centimeters apart. "Not that I couldn't get use to this, but we are supposed to be lining up."

Sirius was definitely going to be on the team, but James had to let everyone have a fair shot regardless. I wondered what Sirius meant about 'getting use to this' as I made my way to the back of a chaser line. My mind soon wondered up to the clouds until someone else was in my face, this time a scrawny sixth year boy telling me to move it or he was going next.

"Did I do something wrong to you?" I asked seriously and gently, but turned to walk to James before he could reply. Wizards really confused me sometimes.

James tossed me the quaffel and I mounted my broom, balancing it easily in my right hand and maneuvering the broom with my left. I passed the simple making hoops past a keeper part, then it was time to pair up and see how we worked with others. Lucky me I got Remus.

I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and leaned over to whisper my excitement in his ear as James was talking to the group and I wasn't going to be rude. He became stiff and I immediately pulled on his wrist to make him face me.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital wing again?"

"N-No!" He said in a slightly defensive tone and yanked his wrist from my grasp. I took a step back in alarm and watched him rub side of his neck and ear that I had whispered into. "You just scared me!" He explained and offered me a smile, slightly calming my nerves.

We put our heads together and talked out a quick plan before it was our turn, and the plan was executed with precision. I hugged him happily when we landed and high-fived Sirius (who had been holding his own arms open hopefully).

After the team challenge we were to do a round of the trainings we would have to endure if we made the team. I hadn't thought about it but it turned out to be a pretty good idea because the scrawny kid that had gotten a little aggravated had a pretty bad knee. I congratulated James on his decision and felt a little victory at not having to deal with the boy again. I felt sore from some of the work-outs. Mostly it was my stomach that had never been used to that extent but I managed.

After James dismissed everyone and promised to have the new team posted by the following week we all strutted, dragged, or limped into the locker rooms to take showers. I was very alone in the girl locker rooms, but was pleased to see the boys exiting as I did so I fell in step with them up towards the castle. We all chatted lightly about some of the mess ups and who was the best. During dinner I sat across from them and only picked at my food before heading straight to bed. James had promised me I would be a chaser when no one was listening.

The following week I waited for after class to check the board for the Quidditch team listing. I seen my name was the third down, and contemplated how I felt about being on the team this year. I wasn't all too interested in the prospect of Quidditch. It was definitely fun to play and I liked the competition in a way, but in the end I didn't know enough to have a favorite team or anything of the sort.

"Good. You made it." I jumped slightly. Sirius was standing beside me and I hadn't realized him walk up. I had to stop getting so lost inside of my head.

"Yes. I suppose so." I said just to fill in the silence after a moment, and I glanced down to see he had indeed been made a beater. "Congratulations." I commented absently. Everyone knew he would make it anyhow.

"Thanks. We'll be a pretty good team…" As he trailed off I started to look over the other posters. I never knew about all the clubs and activities that were posted. "So hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?"

I contemplated his question for a few moments. I hadn't promised Lily I would go with her. She might be going with Severus… when she goes with Severus I usually stay in the castle or end up alone because I always feel like an intruder. It wouldn't be so bad to be around the boys.

"Sure…" I shrugged and turned around to face him. "I need to go to the library… I'll see you around." I smiled back at him, feeling odd about the smirk he now had on his face. What was that all about?

"I hope you don't mind Vee, I know we haven't been spending a lot of time together, but I'm just so worried about Sev and now Mary always needs my help with Potions… I PROMISE we'll go in December!" Lily felt bad but I hadn't told her that I was going with Sirius and the guys. Mostly because she hates hearing their names…

I was propped up on my bed with a book laying against my thighs and she was digging through her luggage trying to find her favorite bra. The trip was tomorrow so I had run out of time, I had to tell her now in case she sees me with them.

"It's okay Lily. Sirius asked me to go with him." I smiled at her, but her face dropped and she took a seat at my feet on my bed. "I know you don't like them Lily…"

"Vermilliah… You aren't going on a date with Sirius are you?" I laughed immediately and told her to stop joking, but her face was set.

"He didn't ask me on a date. He just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and the guys."

"Oh thank god he asked you to go with all of them." She let out a breath she seemed to have been holding in and went in search of her bra under her bed.

"You are the messiest person…" I comment and think about what Sirius had really said. Did he mean a date? "I mean…"

"I know I know—GOT IT!" She sprung up and tossed it on her pillow before pulling her top off.

"No I mean that… I think he meant with the guys…" I said slowly, and she spun around so fast she almost fell over, now just in her bra and night pants.

"What did he say- what _exactly_ did he say?" She had a deranged look in her eye like she was about to go hunt Sirius down like an animal.

"He said… 'I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?' " I repeated and leaned forward. "Calm down Lily. You and Sev go all the time and you don't think those ate dates" I pointed out, but I knew that Severus wished they were dates, which is partly why I don't like to go with them.

"This is Sirius. He's dated three girls this year! October isn't over yet!" She cried and moaned, sinking to the floor dramatically and whining loudly. Thankfully the other girls had already went down for breakfast. "Please don't tell me you like _him!_" She cried from her spot on the floor and I leaned over the side of my bed and watched her kick her feet like a child.

"Of course I like him… but I don't think… that means what you think it means." I offer, and put the book to the side, rolling onto my stomach and hanging my head over the side to keep my eyes on her.

"Do you want to date him? Kiss him?" She sat up so quickly our heads almost collided and she stared with wide eyes at me. "Do you find him… _attractive?!_"

"Uh… I guess he's attractive. But no, I don't… think I want to kiss him. Or date him. You probably want to kiss someone you want to date, right?" I asked her cautiously. I had never thought about 'dating'. I had other things to worry about… like the war. When I explained this to Lily she decided to finish getting dressed.

"Well he thinks you guys are going on a date. I guarantee it." She sat down beside me and I rolled over onto my back with my head dangling over the edge, staring over at her bed in the now upside down room. "You should date someone! Just not… Them. You shouldn't be so worried about this war… I know what happened but… You have to live because who knows-we might die." She whispered the last few words but they were the ones that I felt the most.

The following day I decided to at least try to look nice. I wasn't sure how I was going to break it to Sirius that I didn't know he wanted me to go on a date with him. If he even did for that matter, because I was really hoping Lily was wrong. She suggested embarrassing him in front of his friends but that was out immediately because he was still my friend, too. I was just hoping the perfect opportunity would present itself.

I wore a soft green flowing blouse and a pair of black shorts Lily let me borrow. I slipped into my school shoes and a light jacket because I was afraid the temperature might drop and leave me helpless on the walk back to the castle in the evening. I pulled my hair around to my left and braided it neatly, letting it rest against my shoulder as I examined myself in the mirror in the girl's bathroom.

My hair was getting too long and my skin was excruciatingly pale. My eyes were a very dull purple today which I marked up to my mood being so sullen. Lily had made a comment about maybe the Marauders not wanting to hang out with me after I reject Sirius. I didn't want that... I liked them all very much and they helped preoccupy my time. Not to mention they were my team mates now as well.

Sirius looked pleased when I approached him in the Great Hall, hands in my pockets and braid already loosened and strands escaping at parts. Sirius was in muggle clothes as well, a pair of slacks and a plain white T. I had to admit that my heart quickened at the sight of him even in such a simple attire, his hair long and barely tamed with his fingers sliding so gracefully through the thick locks.

"Hello" I smiled and waved, my hopes rising as I seen Remus and Peter heading towards us from the stairs. Remus was slouched with his own sandy hair shading his eyes and his hands stuffed into the pockets of an old pair of jeans. Peter seemed very excited about going to Honeydukes, wearing his own jeans and a plain black shirt. I noticed not many of our fellow students were dressed in non-magic clothes but I enjoyed not being weighed down heavy robes.

James strutted up to the group with a tiny blonde Ravenclaw on his arm. Sirius gave him a high-five and attempted to put his arm around my shoulders but I twirled out quickly and almost ran right into Peter. I giggled at him and as we almost tumbled over together I grabbed his shoulders and we stabilized each other.

"Are we going to Honeydukes first?" I asked, still giggling, and straightening to face Sirius.

"We're going to this little tea shop…" He pulled me away from Peter by my wrist and thankfully did not try to put his arm back around my shoulders. He pointed to James and the girl and then to us. "Double date!" I tried not to groan. How was I supposed to tell him when James was right there the whole time?

"Sirius…" He wasn't paying attention to me, and before I knew it we were walking down towards Hogsmeade. Then Peter and Remus were fading away towards the candy shop as I was being dragged back to a shop I had never been too before.

When we were inside I felt crowded, but interested. It had Halloween decorations all around the room and it smelled very sweet. I was too busy looking around to be a part of the conversation, and Sirius had to keep waving his hand in my face to catch my attention.

"You are the biggest spaz I have ever met, you know that?" I laughed at him because I didn't even know what that was and tried to focus on what the girl was saying. Apparently she was a third year and was soooo interested in Quidditch. I got the feeling she was lying, and when we broke away to sit alone when James started to 'woo' her I was thankful.

"Weird stuff, eh?" I laughed nervously and tapped the small cup of tea in front of me with my index finger. I must have started annoying him with the noise because he reached over to grab my hand to stop it (but never did let go). I had the urge to pull my hand away because I knew what he thought it meant, and he was leaning over the small table and talking about something—but I couldn't focus on whatever it was he was saying.

He did look handsome… so handsome. I stared into his grey eyes and smiled and nodded at whatever he had just said. I was leaning forward with my chin on my palm and watching him. Did I want to kiss him? I looked down at his lips and contemplated it, but when he started to lean over and reached out to touch my cheek I pulled back.

"S-Sirius…" I stuttered and pulled my hand back, shaking my head to remove myself from the trance. I glanced out the window and my eyes met with golden brown. I felt warm and I smiled, immediately knowing who the eyes belonged to. "I really am not interested in..." I sighed and looked back at him, biting my lip.

"We don't have to kiss… I know it's in public…"

I met his eyes confidently and covered his hand in mine for more connection.

"Sirius I don't want to date you. I'm sorry I thought… I thought you just wanted me to come with you and James and Remus and Peter…" I didn't know what else to say. That was the truth and that was all I knew how to say. Sirius looked confused- and I realized this had probably not ever happened to him before. "I think you're beautiful… But I have more on my mind than boys… I really don't want to date anyone. I'm happy just how things are. From what Lily tells me dating ruins friendships. I don't want to lose your friendship."

"This is… different." He laughed awkwardly and my heart jumped with glee. It was a bark of a laugh and I liked it. It was a very handsome laugh, but I really just wanted to get out of the cramped shop and be part of a group. Sirius must have read my mind because it was only a few minutes before we were out on the street with Remus and Peter and James was ditching the girl he had just been snogging the face off of.

"Told you, you couldn't tame her, mate!" James cheerfully held his hand out for what I guessed was bet money, and we were off to explore a shop called Zonko's. As I browsed the shelves I felt myself recalling quite a few of the items that must have taken part in the boys' last year pranks. Peter shadowed me and Remus, examining stink bombs of different grades, but as soon as he left Remus cleared his throat.

"I'm surprised you and Sirius decided to call off your date" He said quickly and shoved his hands back into the worn jean pockets.

"I didn't know he wanted to go on a date" I smiled at him and tried to meet his eyes but he was purposefully scanning the trick card decks. "He seemed surprised but… I've never dated anyone… It's not something I really think about." Trying to fill the silence… "He's the only boy that ever showed any interest before, but we're too young to be dating. Maybe not… I just don't… I have more things on my mind than kissing and… whatever people do when they date."

"You were going to kiss him." I was a little disturbed that he had seen that, but shrugged it off.

"Only because I've never been kissed before… but it can wait for someone I actually have a connection with… If that ever happens." I snorted, thinking over how such things could matter in a time of warfare. I assumed they just don't know what's really coming.

"Right." His tone of voice made me look at him suspiciously.

"Are you jealous?" I asked and in his continued silence I could make out the answer. "You're jealous that I was going to kiss Sirius instead of you?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude. Maybe he was tired of the attentions James and Sirius received over him and Peter.

He had his back slightly to me and I took a look around to make sure the others were further off down an aisle before I approached him. Maybe I should live a little. Maybe I should have kissed Sirius. I'm already tired of the maybes and 'what-ifs'. I slipped between Remus and the shelf he was examining a little too closely, and I knew I was right when I seen how red his cheeks were.

I grinned at him and shrugged my shoulders, leaning my face to his and pushing our lips together. I wasn't sure how it was supposed to be. It was clumsy with our noses bumping but his lips were soft. I didn't know much about kissing, and when I pulled back Remus was blushing perhaps even harder than he had been before the innocent little peck.

"Now you don't have to be jealous. See? I don't even know how to kiss" I laughed but he just seemed unsure of what to do, and when I moved to the right be he moved to the left and we knocked into the shelf and sent dung bombs flying to the floor. Then we were running from the shop with our mouths and noses clamped shut, leaving our three friends behind in the fog to take the blame while we were holding each other up from laughter.

I didn't say anything about the quick kiss and neither did Remus. I didn't bother telling Lily because I figured it would just work her up over dating 'one of them' again, and the truth was I genuinely did not want to date anyone at all. I was pleased I wouldn't have to be the only person that hadn't had a kiss in our whole year. Things just fell into a steady and normal pace.

During Quidditch practice I pushed myself and during class I took my time. It was too easy for me to perform the spells and I didn't want to seem abnormal or arrogant. The homework load was bigger this year and I realized I had more trouble explaining how I performed the spells on parchment than actually casting them.

Sirius approached me before our first game against Ravenclaw and made me promise to wait for him and James by the girl's locker room entrance. I scored 5 goals and (accidently!) nocked a third year Ravenclaw from her broom. I tried not to feel too bad with the rest of my team giving me encouragement that I had done the right thing. We won like we had known we would. Ravenclaw had a below average team this year with their own new Captain but James needed the triumph to assure him he had made the right choices.

I waited patiently after I had showered, my wet hair hanging over my right shoulder now as I had tried to wring some of the excess water out. The sun was disappearing and with it the slight warmth that the day had offered. It would only be a few weeks before coming outside would become an awful chore.

"Hey!" James patted my shoulder and I congratulated him with a small smile. "We wanted to show you something!" Sirius grabbed my right arm and James my left, leading me away from the Quidditch pitch and up to the castle.

"No one's in our dorm." Sirius whispered as they led me across the celebrations in the common room to go up the flight of stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. Once we arrived they insisted I sit on Remus' empty bed because it was the only one made. I sat patiently as I looked around at the posters on the walls. I assumed the muggle pictures of half-naked girls by one of the beds laid Sirius' claim to it.

"We did it! Peter… well you know he might not be able to for a bit now." James rambled off for a moment and I watched him, waiting. Once they had pulled their wands out my excitement mounted. I quickly realized this was not the best place for James to be transforming into a massive stag—but how was I supposed to know what his form was?

His antlers were instantly caught on a bed post and he was making the oddest animalistic grunting noises trying to break free. I immediately started to giggle at Sirius as a massive shaggy black dog, clearly rolling on his back in his own amusement at his best friend. I tipped over into Remus' pillow to try and stifle my laugher, only just locking the door when I heard someone trying to come in because of all the commotion.

I wiped my eyes when we had all settled and they had transformed back. I'm sure they thought it was going to be much more impressive than it had turned out. James was rubbing his head and whining as Sirius tried to bite back his laughter.

"Amazing you guys! How amusing it is that Lily calls you a dog and now you can turn into one!" I grinned at Sirius, fluffing Remus' pillow back to its previously perfect state and hopping down from his bed. "Keep a close eye on Peter- I don't want him getting hurt!"

"We just wanted to show you and say thanks!" James offered me a lop-sided smirk and I unlocked to door with a flick of my wrist.

"More like you wanted to show off to the only person you can."

The following full moon was just before Christmas Break, and I noticed when I took Remus his notes that he seemed very happy and much less beat up than normal. I could only assume that this meant the foolish plan had worked, and that the presence of James and Sirius in their animagus forms had tamed the beast and preoccupied him from hurting himself and Remus. I was happy they had asked me for help. Remus was such a kind person he deserved the best of company and it seemed like he had found it.

I was so absorbed in studies while the castle was empty I was surprised when people flooded back into the castle to resume classes. I studied as much as I could with Lily and when I was away from her I was either wondering the castle or at Quidditch practice. The second game was almost as easy as the first to bag, and James walked away boasting about how the following month Slytherin would eat our dust.

One day in early February I ended up going to the Hospital wing because I was bit by a Chinese Chopping Cabbage (making our teacher rant about how she should know better by now than to let fourth year students handle them…). While completely harmless when fully grown, I was lucky enough to have been staring out into the mugginess of the day and a fresh one had caught the pinky on my left hand. I found no reason to become panicked as I examined it (slightly bigger than its normal size) but when I entered the hospital wing the nurse was staring at me with an oddly dazed expression.

"Ma'am?" I held my hand out in front of her, attempting to wiggle the affected pinky. "I was bitten by a baby Chomping Cabbage…" She seemed to pop out of her trance when her eyes focused in on my finger, and she wrapped it in some bandages that she had soaked in a greenish yellow concoction and disappeared out the doors leading into the wing.

I was surprised to find she had brought back Professor McGonagall and immediately put curtains up around the bed I had taken refuge in while I waited to be dismissed. McGonagall stared at me for a very long time and I was squirming under her gaze and watching as the other witch re-wrapped my hand.

"Should I be worried about this then?" I asked nervously, trying to get a better look at my finger but from what I seen it already looked quite normal.

"Well this explains your marks then." McGonagall whipped her wand out and sent a silver streak flying out past the curtains blocking me.

"What?" I asked- dumbfounded, looking down at my other hand and gasping slightly.

Who knew a bite from a cabbage could show me for what I really was?

I had to stay in the Hospital wing for days, hiding from anyone who came peeping—even Lily. I talked to her through the curtain when she refused to leave until she had seen me and pulled her wand on the poor woman. I assured her I would be fine, but that I didn't want anyone to see me because I had become a crazy blue color. Of course this peeked her interest but she left willingly after hearing my voice.

Apparently the silver spell McGonagall had performed was a message to Dumbledore. They weren't sure how to hide my glowing skin and prominently pointed ears now. My hair was so beautifully shiny and smooth it didn't even require brushing anymore. I longed to return to my classes though and was becoming terribly bored in waiting for a potion to dull me back down. I looked so different in the mirror to even myself I knew I couldn't risk being seen. (I didn't even think many wizards knew much about Elves—or if they even still existed for that matter.)

I knew it was only a matter of time before they came searching for me. They were far too curious for their own good but left me with too much time to prepare. I slipped out of bed and transformed into my Animagus form when I heard the doors open. I crawled low under the bed that was unoccupied next to mine and waited patiently for them to leave. They were persistence in their search but failed, and I was happy to snooze under the bed while I waited for them to leave.

Thankfully with the next day came a solution. Dumbledore had risked going back to my forest home to bring me back the concoction that would make me normal again. This time it was different, and would permanently allow me to transform between the two forms so that if it ever happened again I would be able to control it myself.

Though I was encouraged to stay away from Chomping Cabbages while the class was still studying them, I resumed all of my other studies gratefully. I was very behind and James pestered me constantly about Quidditch practice when I was in the library. We would be going against Slytherin—our only real rival—but I missed two practices trying to get all of my work in by the extended dates before it became late and he was extremely exasperated with me.

When the big game came I did my best—and we were ahead by 80 to nothing until their seeker caught the snitch. James was devastated, and I felt really bad for him. I was grateful to find out he was a positive person, and focused his anger on hexing Slytherin's relentlessly for the rest of the year. He swore vengeance and promised the whole team that the following year we would be on the top and wipe the smiles off their slimy faces.

Our last Hogsmeade visit James had gathered up the nerve to ask Lily to go with him but ended up in the hospital wing shortly after. I couldn't help but laugh and feel sorry for him at the same time. It was the last memorable event of the school year, followed by exams and the same sad goodbyes…


End file.
